une relation compliqué dans un triangle amoureux
by SSBACA
Summary: Cooper Anderson souhaite raccommoder sa relation avec son frère Blaine qui tient un relation très ambigu avec son meilleur ami Sebastian Smythe. Mais finalement Cooper va crée un triangle amoureux et s'attirer les foudres de son frère. Mais le cœur de Sebastian se déchirant entre Blaine et Cooper, qui va-t-il choisir?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde , « Une relation compliqué dans un triangle amoureux » est ma première fan fic' mais pas mon premier écrit.**

**Voila donc une histoire avec 3 des personnages de Glee remis dans une toute autre situations, mais ce sont bien eux, imaginer l'histoire avec Grant, Darren et Matt. J'espère avoir du monde qui me lis (ça fais toujours plaisir) et avoir des réactions.**

**Bonne lecture.**

CHAPITRE 1 :

À New York. Cooper Anderson est à l'affiche d'une grande tragédie musicale et va commencer une tournée dans tous les États-Unis puis suivrai peut-être quelque dates à l'international : une date à Sidney, une à Paris, sans doute une à Rome et à Athènes. Pour l'instant le metteur en scène préfère voir le résultat dans le pays avant de visé plus loin.

Le frère de Cooper, Blaine sortait tout juste du lycée, il avait eu son diplôme avec une note exemplaire dans ses options art et littérature étrangères. Vu que c'était encore les vacances d'été pour lui et son meilleur ami Sebastian Smythe, ils suivaient un grand parcours à travers quelques états du sud commençant dans le Mississippi pour finir en Floride dans la maison secondaire des Smythe. L'aîné des Anderson ne pouvait donc pas voir son petit frère adoré.

Pourtant, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de bonne relation entre les deux, le plus grand semble avoir pris la grosse tête depuis son tout premier passage à la télévision i ans alors il dénigrait sans cesse les talents de son cadet. Ses moqueries répétitives au fils des années avait fait sombrer Blaine dans un coté très noir de la vie. Même s'il n'avait que 16 ans à l'époque, il ne réfugia dans l'alcool, les drogues et avait tenté plusieurs fois de se meurtrir. Certaines traces de cette époque restaient sur ses bras ou sur ses chevilles. Pour l'en sortir, sa mère l'avait fait interné en hôpital spécifique pendant 7 mois. Sept mois, c'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour sortir de cette galère, mais aucun médicament n'avait fait effet. Ce qui l'avait guérir ? Un infirmier d'à peine plus âgé que lui qui passé tout son temps libre et même débordé sur ses missions de stagiaire pour l'aider le jeune brun.

Au début, dans cet hôpital, le stagiaire avait remarqué ce patient par son physique étonnamment simple et normal mais pourtant si charmant à ses yeux : Blaine Anderson est un peu plus petit que Sebastian non seulement en âge mais en taille également. Il avait des cheveux foncé juste assez long pour commencé à se tordre dans tout les sens, les cheveux de Sebastian eux, d'un châtain au reflet blond sont toujours relevés de toute leurs longueur, quand il les laisse tomber, ils chatouilles la première moitié de son nez. Les yeux du brun d'un gris or contrastent avec le bleu vert du stagiaire. Alors que pas mal de point physique les opposes, la carrure des deux jeunes hommes se ressemble : fin et légèrement musclée. Ils ont aussi le teint similaire : clair finement doré. L'infirmier étant gay, cacher au premier abord un désir sexuel à l'égard du patient dont il s'occupait, puis finalement il s'était attaché à lui avec le temps et venait de ce faite de plus en plus. Ils sortait tout les deux pendant des heures dans la cours de l'hôpital. Personne ne savait de quoi ils parlaient, le patient se fermait devant le psychologue et l'infirmier n'était pas très communicatif vis à vis de ses collègues … Au bout de sept mois, Blaine fut diagnostiqué guérit après la demande de sa mère pour un examen complet et au même moment Sebastian Smythe mit fin à son stage et suivit Blaine dans sa vie quotidienne. Les deux jeunes hommes, s'étaient rendu compte lors de leurs discussion au seing de l'hôpital qu'il avaient le même niveau de vie : des parents fortunés, lycée privé et un goût incontesté pour la musique. Certains soirs l'un chanté pour l'autre et un autre soir c'était l'inverse.

Peu de temps après la sortie de l'hôpital de Blaine, Cooper était rentré à la résidence familiale et exposa comme à son habitude son incroyable succès sur sa première représentation. Ce soir là, Blaine était sortit au milieu du repas pendant une longue tirade de son frère et était sortit de la maison en claquant chaque porte qu'il croiser et n'est revenue que bien plus tard. Sa mère s'était inquiétait pendant trois jours sans appelé la police, ne sachant pas où était son fils chéri Au troisième jours de sa fugue Blaine était revenu prendre quelque affaires, il avait embrassé sa mère, salué son père de la mains et leurs expliqua qu'il partait chez Sebastian quelque temps, le temps que Cooper serait là.

_On s'entendait bien avant, puis quand sa prof' de musique lui a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de talent, il a pris la grosse tête et comme il fait la fierté de mon père, j'ai beau faire tout se que je peux pour atteindre les sommets, je me fait toujours charrier. Et là il recommence...

C'est comme ça que Blaine résumé la relation qu'il avait avec son frère à Sebastian. Ce dernier connaissait très peu Cooper à cette époque, en faite il venait tout juste de le rencontrer, Blaine lui avait dit qu'il avait un frère, quand il le sut, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, Blaine ne voulait tout simplement pas lui en parler plus que cela au début de leurs relation, mais comme il était la source même de ses problèmes, Sebastian avait réussit à le lui faire dire mais avec du mal Mais quand il y a deux jours, Cooper est revenu et alors que les deux meilleurs amis répétaient un petit duo dans la dépendance de la maison. Il est entré, les interrompant et critiquant leur performance artistique. Alors que chacun recevez des louanges de leur amis au lycée, d'une partie de leurs famille et même quand ils chantaient à l'extérieur des inconnus les félicités leurs conseillant de participer à des jeux télévisé tel que X-factor ou USA's got a talent … recevoir de telles critiques de la part de son frère était blessant, bien que Sebastian soit fils unique il arrivait à comprendre se que ressentait Blaine à cet instant.

Sebastian aurai répliqué si ce n'était pas le frère de son meilleur ami, il n'est pas de nature calme et posé mais plus à dire les choses qu'il pense ou à dire se qu'il n'aime pas sans vraiment de diplomatie. Au contraire de son ami Blaine qui lui encaisse mais ne dit rien : enfin, à quel point ? Les deux jeunes arrêtèrent de chanter et sortie de la dépendance dès que Cooper fut retourné dans le bâtiment principale. Il embrassa Blaine sur la joue et lui tapa l'épaule lui souhaitant bon courage puis il pris le volant de son Alpha Roméo rouge à la toiture noire. Quand il rentra chez lui Sebastian alla prendre une longue douche avec la musique à fond... alors qu'il se séché le torse et noué une serviette autour de sa taille, la porte d'entré sonna étant seul chez lui, il du rapidement descendre … Il ouvrit à Blaine dans le plus simple appareil, sa serviette n'avait pas été assez serré vue le manque de temps et gisait sur la pas de l'escalier. Sebastian ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Blaine fut surpris de voir Sebastian nu, mais cela ne le déranger, pas il était très agréable à regarder. Ses fins traits qui lui sculpte sa peau claire et douce, l'arriviste se refusait de descendre plus bas le regard … Gêné mais pas trop, Sebastian ramassa rapidement la serviette et la noua bien fort et invita Blaine a l'attendre sans le salon le temps qu'il s'habille. Ils avaient passés toute la soirée devant la télévision et à cuisiner. Blaine était resté trois jours chez Sebastian avant d'aller chez lui chercher des affaires de rechange et de revenir. Il était resté le temps que son frère parte.

Cooper lui avait les cheveux châtain foncé coupé court coiffés avec du gel pour les sculpter comme il est en sortant du lit, les yeux bleu clair et une carrure de militaire. Pour son père, il avait suivis cinq ans d'école militaire avant de faire deux ans de formation au métier de comédien. Il avait quitté l'uniforme vert kaki pour le costume cravate, il ne s'habillait jamais autrement en dehors de ses costumes de scène. Il avait gardé sa musculature sans faire d'effort, il ne suivait qu'un régime spécial afin de lui évité de grossir et de garder ses muscles. Quand il jouait à moitié dénudé, il faisait tombé toutes es femmes de la salle, comme ses collègues et c'était encore pire quand il s'autorisait à sortir son sourire à moitié vicieux et coquin. Bien souvent il laissé paraître sa barbe de trois jours et toujours, il troquait ses lunettes pour des lentilles. Il avait choisit les même lunettes que son petit frère, et ne les mettait que quand il était à la maison pour embêtait son cadet. Il l'avait toujours taquiné mais il y a peu Blaine avait s'était énervé et lui avait crié dessus avant de tomber bien bas. Certes ses quelques remarques étaient crues et pourrait blesser si on ne le connaissait pas mais Cooper ne pensait pas faire autant de mal à son frère, il l'adore même s'il ne le dit pas ou si avec ses remarques désobligeantes, le contraire peut être pensée. Il l'avait garder et soigner quand ils étaient plus jeunes, pendant que leurs parents partaient pour affaires ou pour des soirées, « Cooper » avait même était le premier mot de son petit frère de 6 ans de moins que lui.

Cooper pensait que c'était la jalousie mélangé à la crise d'adolescence qui le faisait réagir comme ça. Mais quand Blaine eu 19 ans, son avis changea et impliqua plus la jalousie à son caractère. Il avait toujours pensé que la qualité de chant de son petit frère était quelconque, aucune réelle note qui se dégage. Lui avait dut s'exercer des mois et des mois pour pouvoir être pris dans les spectacles musicaux de façon claire. Évidement, il ne se contenterait pas de second rôle il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait et il l'aurait toujours, il savait le faire : un petit clin d'œil et un sourire ravageur, deux ou trois petite phrase innocente ou tout au contraire très perverses et le tour était joué, hommes ou femmes qu'importait le principal était se qu'il y avait à la clé. Il avait aussi d'incroyable moyen de persuasion plus orthodoxe, ses contacts dans pas mal d'administration et dans un certains milieu mafieux (mais cela inaltérée pas sa réputation).

Aujourd'hui, Cooper a décidé d'être un peu plus sympa avec son frère, la pièce qu'il est en train de jouer parle d'un jeune homme qui se fait rabaisser par sa famille et que, entre ses amis qui ne l'aide pas et le stresse de ses études, il chute dans la drogue et il lui arrive chose horrible pour qu'au final il se suicide. Cooper pense beaucoup à Blaine quand il joue cette pièce et il a finit par prendre cette résolution. Dès que son frère rentrerait de son voyage avec Sebastian, il passerait le voir à la maison ou à la fac pour s'excuser et essayer de rattraper les choses. Mais Blaine est têtu et cela, Cooper le sait et ne se fait pas d'illusion : raccommoder les choses ne sera pas facile.

À la mi Août, Sebastian et Blaine était arrivés en Floride dans la maison de vacance des Smythe. Ils profitaient tout deux des vacances d'été pour s'amuser au maximum avant la rentré à la fac. Ils n'auront plus le temps de se voir avec la quantité de travail qu'ils auront et de plus, Sebastian sera en Science Naturelles à Princeton dans le New Jersey alors que Blaine sera en Science Politique à Columbia à New York. Alors, ils n'auront que le téléphone et les interruption scolaire pour se voir. Les week-ends seront pour le travail dans leurs globalité. Les deux futurs étudiants profités aussi de ce séjour pour prévoir toute leurs visites, se qu'ils ferraient en premier arrivé dans leurs chambres étudiantes. Ils avaient décidés de prendre une chambre étudiante la première année pour vivre cet enfer qu'est de vivre dans 6 m². Sebastian était sûr que sa mémoire pour les SMS serait à vider tout les jours, jamais il n'avait séparé plus d'une nuit et matinée. Sebastian avait changer de lycée pour venir dans celui de Blaine, il avait même travaillé une année dans un restaurant où ils vivaient : Dayton dans l'Ohio, afin d'attendre Blaine pour aller à l'université en même temps. Pendant 3 ans ils étaient inséparables et pourtant ils partent dans deux fac différentes bien qu'à 1h30 de route en voiture l'une de l'autre.

Quand vint la dernière semaine de vacance en Floride, Sebastian eu l'idée d'organiser une fête du tonnerre le vendredi soir. Il y aurai de l'alcool a flot, de la musique et plein d'effet d'enfer. Il avait invité ses amis du lycée et Blaine avait fait de même. Pour une fois qu'ils prévoyaient quelque chose et que tout était prêt pour commencé à l'heure. Les deux hommes étaient impatients il avait prévu de bien se défoulé en dansant et en chantant, ils avait monter une scène de fortune dans le coin de la pièce principale où se passerai la soirée avec deux micro et une enceinte, ça aller être géniale.

Vers 22h tout le monde était là, le stock d'alcool avait peu diminuer mais la soirée ne faisait que commencé, même si les invités restaient raisonnable. Soudain alors que tous le monde danser, la musique s'arrêta et la voix de Blaine se fit entendre, une petite mélodie commença en crescendo et Blaine fit une petite dédicace à Sebastian.

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Your lipstick stains  
>On the front lobe of my<br>Left-side brains  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you<br>And so I went and let you  
>Blow my mind <strong>

…

Une fois que Blaine est finit de chanter « Hey Soul Sister » dans une ambiance terrible. Sebastian le tira par le bras et le dirigea vers la cuisine où seulement quelque pote manger un petit truc pour faire descendre l'alcool.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de chanter sa pour moi ?

_ Tu n'aimes pas ? Je veux juste qu'on soit toujours ensemble.

_ En temps qu'ami ?

_ Bin oui … à moins que tu veuille plus ? Ça ne me dérange pas non plus le temps qu'on reste ensemble.

_Son haleine semble chargé d'alcool pourtant je l'ai surveillé, il n'a pas bu beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il divague ? Oui ça doit-être ça._

_ Tu divague mec va te reposer, viens je vais te coucher.

_ Non je ne divague pas, c'est toi qui déconne ... je sens bien que tu me regarde différemment depuis un moment … si tu veux coucher avec moi dis le jte frais ske tu veux.

_ Hey mon pote t'es pas bien ! Je vais certainement pas baiser avec toi ce soir. Tu ne prendrais pas tes désirs pour des réalité ?

_ Pas ce soir ? Très bien demain alors ?

_ Euh non je ne crois pas Blaine !

La discussion se poursuivait alors que Sebastian soutenait Blaine dans les escaliers et le déshabilla pour le mettre au lit.

_ Tu vois que tu veux, tu me déshabille.

_ Blaine ça suffit tais toi sinon jte colle une baigne pour que tu dors direct !

Blaine fit la moue

_ Non cette tête ne me ferra pas changer d' ...

Blaine plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

Lorsque Blaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sebastian ressentie une sensation qu'il lui est inconnue, il aimait cette sensation et le goût des lèvres de Blaine est magnifique avec un arrière fond d'alcool. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son meilleur ami, sa peau était chaude et soyeuse, mais alors qu'une petite partie de son être le poussait à massé le torse qu'il touche, il le poussa violemment afin qu'il se dégage de ses lèvres et qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit. Sebastian se redressa et regarda Blaine avec des yeux méchant et il pris la clé sur la commode près de la porte, ouvrit cette dernière et se retourna vers Blaine.

_ Dors bien Blaine !

Il claqua la porte avant que Blaine puisse dire quelque chose et la verrouilla. Sebastian rejoignit les autres en bas et bu un grand verre de vodka cul sec. Avant d'aller danser à corps perdu dans la masse de filles devant la scène alors qu'un de ses potes chantait un mash up de « Super Bass » et « I still believe » avec sa petite amie, le mélange de Mariah Carey et de Nicki Minaj donnait un style de musique dansant et avec une puissance de voix, cela plaisait à Sebastian. La soirée continua jusqu'à 3h du matin mais le monde commencer à diminuer à partir d'1h 30.

A 9h, Sebastian rangeait doucement les cadavres de bière, les fameux gobelets rouges digne de toutes soirées étudiantes, ranger la cuisine et replaçait les meubles sans s'empêcher de faire du bruit, Blaine dormait mais cela lui était égal, il avait la rage pour ce qui c'était passé lors de la soirée, il ne voulait pas sortir avec Blaine, il l'adoré, il le trouvé séduisant mais il ne pouvait pas se décider de tombé amoureux de lui. Au final, il avait trouvé en Blaine le petit frère qu'il n'a as eu et ne se voyais pas du tout vivre avec lui comme un couple, comme un colocataire oui mais pas en couple …

Blaine se réveilla dans une chambre, ce n'était pas celle qu'il occupé habituellement, se sentant nu il avait mal au crâne et ne savait pas comment il avait finit là. Il resta allongé fixant le plafond et réfléchissant pour comprendre se qui lui était arrivé. Quand il entendit une bouteille se briser au rez-de- chaussé, il releva la tête et vit qu'il avait quand même un caleçon qui à sa surprise formé un tipi avec son sexe en érections. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'érections matinal, il en était surprit de se retrouver justement dans un lit qu'il ne connaît pas, quasi nu et avec le barreau. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrit mais s'aperçut qu'elle était fermé à clé, même en forçant, elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crié mais il avait la gorge sèche et très irrité à cause de cela alors aucun son ne sortit. Blaine s'assit sur le lit, tenta s'avaler sa salive avec du mal et s'exerça pour parler … au bout de quelque minutes il réussi a parler mais seulement à voix basse. Décidé à sortir de cette chambre, il fouilla ses vêtements à terre et sortit de sa poche son Iphone 4s pour appeler Sebastian.

* Allo *

_ Seb' c'est moi, tu sais où je suis ?

* Oui, dans une chambre en haut … *

_ Super viens m'ouvrir alors s'teu plaît.

Sebastian jeta les morceaux de verre dans la poubelle et monta jusqu'à Blaine, il sortit la clé de sa poche et ouvrit la chambre. Blaine venait d'enfiler son jeans, il pris son t-shirt et sortit de la pièce en remerciant son meilleur ami de lui avoir ouvert, mais ne dit pas un mot, filant en vitesse dans le frigo prendre la bouteille de lait en verre et la vider sans prendre la peine de prendre un verre.

_ Ah ça fait du bien, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et sèche.

Sebastian le regardait d'un œil tout en finissant de ranger la cuisine. Le brun avait posé son haut sur le plan de travail encore sale, quand il s'en aperçu, il voulait l'enfiler mais le tînt en pinçant les épaules et le regarda dégoûter -c'était son t-shirt préféré, il était à manche courtes Blaine se fichait éperdument que les gens voient ses cicatrices au poignet, de plus sa couleur bordeaux et sa coupe slim mettait en valeurs son corps mais le voilà maintenant dégoûtant, imbibé d'alcool avec des tâche de vin rouge et couvert de miettes coller par l'humidité. Il le balança sur le sol près de la porte de la buanderie.

_ Comment j'ai finis dans la chambre ?

_ Tu ne t'en rappel vraiment plus hein ?

Sebastian avait le regarde exaspéré, il s'était inquiéter pour presque rien, Blaine avait agit sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais dans cet état, l'homme sort 80 % de vérité, savoir ça lui permettai de s'inquiéter encore un peu.

_ Non … raconte moi, ta tête m'inquiète.

_ En gros, tu as voulu coucher un mec. Dit Sebastian avec une tête de dépiter.

_ Un mec ?! Et ça te surprend ? Je sais que je l'avais jamais expressément dit mais tu te devais te douter que j'étais gay MDR... et c'était qui ce mec ?

_ …

_ Il était si horrible que ça ?

_ Non lol, il était magnifique. Sebastian tira le bout de sa langue dans un sourire en coin. Mais c'est pas ça qui me dérange …

_ Alors ? Va si crache le morceaux !

_ Désoler, j'ai bien bu aussi en fin de soirée … c'est un peu flou … Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons puis inspira longuement. Tu as voulu coucher avec moi Blaine. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un court moment.

_ Quoi ? Sérieux ?

_ Oui Blaine sérieux, pourquoi j'irais inventé ça ? Sebastian était blazer, il avait peu dormit, cette histoire l'avait travaillé une bonne partie de sa nuit.

_ Je suis désolé … je sais pas se qui m'a pris. Blaine sentis un léger vertige, il se tint la tête et s'appuya sur le meubles bas derrière lui. … Je me souviens pas très bien de ce qui c'est passé hier.

_ Tiens d'ailleurs, à partir de quand ton trou de mémoire commence ? Je t'ai surveiller et tu n'as pas bu tant que ça.

Blaine expliqua a son meilleur ami le déroulement de sa soirée. Au début, il avait bavarder avec ses amies autour d'un verre, chacun racontait leurs vacances mais tous n'attendaient que le récit de Blaine sur son épopée à travers les états du Sud en compagnie de Sebastian. Pour le brun,ce voyage lui avais permis de découvrir d'incroyable chose dans chacun des états qu'il avait traversé. Après, Blaine avait fait un petit tour dans le jardin, déconné autour de feu de camps allumer par des amis de Sebastian. Il avait raconté une histoire de fantôme qu'il avait entendu en Géorgie, ce n'était pas Halloween, mais le feu de camps est toujours accompagné d'une histoire d'horreur ou deux. À ce moment, Blaine se souviens qu'il avait piqué la bouteille de scotch que tenait son voisin et avait bu deux ou trois gorgées. Après, cela, Sebastian l'avait rejoint et poussé à danser avec lui dans la masse qui danser déjà. Quand la danse fut finit, Blaine laissa Sebastian et alla voir dans la cuisine pour manger un truc. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il posa son gobelet sur le plan de travail et chercha dans les armoires un paquet de tortilla nature et un pot de sauce salsa, une fois les deux réunis, il pris un tabouret et s'affala sur le plan de travail devant deux filles qui fumaient. Il grignota un peu la tête en l'air, il fallait qu'il mange pour passer l'alcool. Depuis sa dépendance il s'oblige à faire très attention, c'est pour cela aussi que Sebastian le surveillait. Blaine arrêta de manger quand il arriva à la moitié du paquet. Il repris son gobelet et le vida d'un coups, le piment de la sauce salsa ne pardonnait pas. Par la suite, il dansait avec une fille puis un mec. Et enfin, ce fut le trou noir.

_ Humm quelqu'un a dût mettre quelque chose dans ton gobelet, c'est la seule explication que j'ai.

_ De la drogue ?

_ Oui Blaine. Désolé j'aurai du faire plus attention … mais heureusement ça à l'air d'être une petite quantité et tu auras tout éliminer dans très peu de temps.

Sebastian n'eut pour réponse que Blaine qui courra aux toilettes vomir. Apparemment, les toasts que les deux jeunes se partageaient le long du récit de Blaine, ne lui avait pas fais du bien.

En revenant des toilettes, Blaine mit son t-shirt à laver et monta se doucher pendant que Sebastian laver le plan de travail de la cuisine. Quand il redescendit, Sebastian était assis sur le fauteuil les pieds appuyés sur la table basse et regardait la télévision. Sebastian voulu se levé pour gagner la salle de bain mais Blaine l'en empêcha.

_ Écoutes Seb' tu m'as l'air d'être contrarié à cause de cette histoire … Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne penses pas avoir ce genre de pensé vis à vis de toi … Enfin je t'aimes et je te trouve hyper craquant mais tu es mon best-friend comme dirait les filles …

_ Ce n'est rien je t'assure Blaine, je me suis juste planté hier soir … tu as pris de la drogue à ton insu et je ne l'ai même pas vu. Je me remet juste un peu en question.

Sebastian traversa le salon, monta les escaliers et entra dans la salle de bain pour rester sous l'eau vingt bonne minutes avant de se décider à se laver les cheveux. Il sortit de la salle de bain un peu plus tard avec une serviette bien noué à sa taille. Il traversa le pallier et entra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller mais finalement il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir enfiler un boxer … Il resta là un instant.

Sebastian venait d'entrer en première année du second cycle qu'on appel en France, la Seconde. Il avait intégré un lycée technologique pour faire des études de santé et de sociale et était le quatrième et dernier garçons de la liste de 37 noms. Deux des garçons était homosexuels, mais rassemblaient à eux deux tous les stéréotypes de la ''tarlouze'' : très maniérés dans les gestes comme dans la parole, la voix aigu, les vêtements très flash et parfois un peu trop court, l'un deux se maquillé tout les jours tant dis que l'autre marché comme s'il avait un balai entre les fesses et qu'il essayait de le maintenir en place. Le troisième garçon était un mec banale. Dans le groupe des filles, tout les genres étaient présent, la gothique, les pètes culs, les normales, une coincé, la cul bénie, l'intelligente et une qui se détaché du lot, elle semblé regroupé tout les genres mais dans une parfaite harmonie. Sebastian la trouvait très intéressante et se fit ami avec elle très rapidement.

Comme il était arrivé au lycée, il voulait impérativement trouver une copine, il trouvait qu'il était temps d'au moins essayer de sortir avec des filles. Avant cela, il ne s'en intéressait pas vraiment, il restait à déconner avec ses amis durant les années de collège et à l'école primaire, il suivait des cours à domicile en France à Paris. Arrivé au lycée, avec l' adolescence, il avait envie de connaître le sexe opposé. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, se sentiment bizarre que certains définie par des papillons dans l'estomac, d'autre par le bonheur intense de se confier à un autre, ou encore de ressentir un manque pour une personne. Sauf que Sebastian avait des papillons dans l'estomac quand il avait faim, il se confié à sa mère, était-il amoureux de sa mère ? Non ça le répugnait de penser la touché comme il avait surprit son père la touché … un manque ? Mais ses amis de Paris lui manquait énormément.

Alors quand Valentine, la fille pas banale de sa classe avec qui, il passait beaucoup de temps, il rigolait bien et avec qui il se sentait bien, lui a proposé de sortir avec elle il pensa que cela lui permettrai de peut-être connaître ce sentiments qu'est l'amour. Au début de leur relation, tous se passait bien, ils se promenaient en ville mains dans la mains, ils s'invitaient tour à tour chez eux pour manger … Et dans la chambre à l'abri de tous, Sebastian, après un mois de relation, avait connu sa première relation sexuelle Valentine était douces et lui plutôt doué pour un puceau. Mais peu de temps après, Valentine subit le divorce de ses parents et dès cet instant, elle n'a plus était la même dans sa relation avec Sebastian. Elle était devenue hystérique, toujours en train de se plaindre comme si elle avait les plus grand malheur du monde, bon certes Sebastian n'avait pas à ce plaindre à ce niveau, il avait une vie plutôt aisé, mais cela lui était insupportable de l'entendre toujours se plaindre, il avait beau la couvrir de tendresse et gentillesse, rien n'y faisait. Elle finit très stressé avec les problème que son père laissait à sa mère, comme elle le racontait à son petit ami. Un jour au mois de Mars, malgré Sebastian qui la satisfaisait entièrement, Valentine allé voir ailleurs tout en restant avec lui. Elle était devenu plus ferme quand ses rapports, elle ne disait presque plus rien et était rarement présente, ils se voyaient Sebastian et elle que 3 ou 4 fois par semaine. Quand Sebastian découvrit deux mois plus tard qu'elle avait deux mecs en plus de lui. Toute sa gentillesse envers elle s'évapora.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça Valentine ? Je t'aimais, je satisfaisais tous tes désirs, si tu avais besoin de quelque chose je te l'achetais. Alors pourquoi es-tu allé voir ailleurs ? Ça te plais de me faire du mal ?

_ Mais, Bastian' je … je ne voulais pas que tu le saches … je … je voulais juste qu'on m'aimes un peu plus …

_ Quoi ?! Je ne te suffis pas ? Et tu voulais pas mle dire ? Non mais t'es conne ou quoi ? Tu crois que tu serais resté avec trois mecs en même temps sans que personne ne sache rien ? Sebastian avait montait d'un ton.

_ En faite mon chéri je … je …

_ Oh dis arrête de sangloter tu m'énerves, et ne m'appelles plus chéri alors que ça fais deux mois que tu vas voir d'autres mecs un toxico et un taulard en plus bin voyons … M'as-tu au moins aimé avant ?

_ … Bien …

_ Non en faite je ne veux pas le savoir. Sebastian coupa son ex-petite amie. … Tu es vraiment qu'une salope tu me dégoûtes ! Dégage de chez moi je veux plus te voir. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur la joue du jeune homme.

_ Mais Bastian' ...

_ Dégage Valentine si tu veux pas que je sois méchant avec toi. Vas t'en !

Le cœur de Sebastian avait été piétiné. Alors qu'il croyait enfin savoir se qu'était l'amour, il se prit une claque dans la figure et rejeta tous. Plus jamais il n'a réussit à confié son cœur a quelqu'un. Par la suite il eut que des relations d'un soir. Et l'été, au mois de Juillet, alors qu'il participait à une grande fête dans la forêt, et qu'il avait un peu trop bu, il coucha avec un mec dans sa tente.

Il ne garda pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette première expérience voir aucun, sauf le fait que c'était divin. Alors par la suite, avec une fausse carte d'identité il arpenta les bars gay et multiplia les plans d'une nuit pour connaître à nouveau les délices qu'il avait ressentit dans cette tente … Il ne ressentait plus le sentiment amoureux, rien, aucun papillon, qu'il avait tous écrasé un par un quand ils venaient et finissaient par ne plus venir, il ne se confié à personne d'autre que sa famille, ne subissait aucun manque de personne, juste de chair.

À la rentré, après la journée de présentation, il commença directement le stage qui était à cherchait pendant les vacances mais, qu'il avait trouvé deux jours avant, pour ne par dire la veille l'hôpital spécifique (pour ne pas dire psychiatrique) de la cille d'à coté.

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux, quand Blaine passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était endormit et avait rêvé de son année de seconde, la pire année de sa vie. Il était moite de sueur, heureusement Blaine ne demanda pas d'explications, Sebastian n'avais pas envie de lui dire qu'il avait rêvé de cela à cause de lui et de son histoire la veille de sentiments pour son meilleur ami.

Mais quand, en se réveillant, il vit le visage de Blaine il ressentit se qu'il avait enfoui depuis longtemps : des papillons au creux de son ventre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent ;) n'hésiter pas à commentez surtout. Il y a une petite scène interdite dans ce chapitre, une scène peut-être surprenante.**

CHAPITRE 3 :

Un mois après la rentré universitaire, Blaine commence juste à prendre ses marques dans la grande ville de New York il a même déjà quelque habitude. Près de sa résidence dans le pâté de maison adjacents au campus, il y avait une petite boulangerie. Chaque matin, quand il prend la direction de la fac, il y passe prendre un cronuts et un café au lait. Ensuite les cours, qu'il ne trouve pas spécialement difficiles mais tout de même très intéressant. À la pause déjeuner, il mange avec son partenaire de classe : un dénommé Kurt Hummel, le teint pâle, les yeux bleu, les cheveux châtain couvert de gel pour les maintenir en l'air, grand et minces, toujours habillé de façon extravagante. Il était plutôt sympathique et avait plein de chose à raconté, il avait été dans un lycée de l'Ohio à Lima où il avait eu du mal à s'intégrer. Blaine trouve que parler avec lui au moment du repas lui permet de bien sortir de l'esprit des cours où là il est très studieux. Après les cours de l'après-midi à 16h, il rentrer chez lui, se change et par à la salle de sport situé à 4 arrêts de métro, pour faire de la boxe, et évacuer toute la rage et le stresse qu'il y a en lui. Cooper était revenu le voir quand il était rentré de Floride, il voulais lui parler mais Blaine à refusé, ce n'était pas le moment le plus approprié pour un conversation avec son frère, Sebastian ne lui parlait plus. Depuis la soirée en Floride, il a tout simplement changé, il n'as rien voulu expliquer à son meilleur ami et a coupé les pont. Il ne répond plus à ses texto, ni a ses appels, il avait changer de chambre étudiante pour ne pas qu'il puisse venir, ses parents ne savait rien de plus que lui ne savait déjà ou refusaient d'en parler.

Blaine n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi Sebastian l'a rejeté, il n'avait rien fait de si grave … bien sûr, il y avait déjà eu des dispute entre eux, normal, comme entre toutes personnes mais jamais il ne se contrarié si longtemps, c'était plus fort qu'eux ils devaient se parler, déconner. Généralement même si la dispute était violente et sérieuse, au bout de maximum une demi-heure tout était oublié. Mais cette fois, au bout d'un mois, sans aucune nouvelles, Blaine s'inquiète vraiment.

Sebastian après avoir découvert les papillons pris peur et n'osa plus se rapprocher de Blaine. Il ne ferma directement, il avait peur de se sentiment, peur de se sentir piétiné comme avec Valentine, peur d'avoir encore si mal. Sebastian avait donc pris la fuite lâchement, à peine avait-il déposé Blaine. Même s'il prend l'habitude d'affronter ses problèmes quand il y en a, cette fois, ce genre de problème lui pose de trop grand difficulté en plus, il n'a pas le courage de les contrer …

Pour faire face à cela, Sebastian avait changer de téléphone, il n'était pas encore rentrée en fac et errait entre de villes en villes pour ne pas avoir de marques et rien pour lui rappeler Blaine.

Mais son père a récemment découvert qu'il ne va pas à l'université, enfin c'est se que l'ados pensait, sa carte bleu avait été avaler par le distributeur d'une banque de Chicago, mais i en avait une deuxième que ses parent ignorés l'existence, il faisait des virement mensuelle dessus mais il ne lui restait pas grand chose dessus.

Il se tortura l'esprit durant sa semaine d'hôtel déjà payait … que devait-il faire ? Rentrer ? Rester à fuir la sans doute réalité et ses problème ? Après une bouteille d'alcool et trois ou quatre mecs, vers 20h45, Sebastian avait décidé de grandir au moins un peu et d'aller voir Blaine. Il pris le train direction Dayton, pour demander à ses parents de lui remettre sa carte bancaire et leurs expliquer se qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il se retrouva sur la ligne direct pour New York, acte manqué ou inattention, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis, le problème c'est que son billet n'est pas bon et que cette ligne est très surveillé. Il n'a en plus pas les moyens de repartir, ni de vivre a New York pour l'instant.

_ Excusez moi jeune homme, contrôle des tickets s'il vous plaît.

_ Hum ?! Tenez. Sebastian donna son billet de train à la jeune femme brune.

_ Votre tickets de transport n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas le train pour Dayton, c'est celui de New York.

_ Comment ça ? Merde je me suis trompé de train !

_ Vous m'achetez un billet ?

_ Je n'ai pas pris d'argent je suis désolé mademoiselle. Mais je peux payer autrement … Sebastian regarda la contrôleuse avec un regard charmeur et limite coquin.

_ Vous ne manquez pas de culot jeune homme je …

Sebastian posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Sa main est fraîche alors que la peau de la femme est chaude. Il se leva doucement et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de la brune. Il n'y a personne dans le wagon et il faisait nuit. Le jeune homme retourne la jeune femme et elle se retrouva vite sur le dos contre la banquette. Il appuya un peu plus son baiser qui provoqua chez elle un petit gémissement. Sebastian passa sa main sous le polo rouge de la compagnie de la jeune femme. Il massa son sein droit tandis qu'il accentua encore son baiser. Quand il stoppa son baiser pour reprendre son souffle, elle lui enleva son haut et il fit de même avant de repartir l'embrasser. Avec son bassin, le jeune homme caressa l'intimité de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se releva et pris le dessus, Sebastian fut sur le banquette sur le dos et elle, était agenouillé au dessus de lui. Elle déboutonna son jeans et passa la mains sous le boxer du jeune homme et pris le membre à moitié en érections puis le masturba dans toute sa longueur. Après quelques aller retour de sa mains, elle baissa son jeans, et il leva le bassin pour faire passer son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. La brune le masturba de plus belle avant de rapprocher sa bouche du sexe de Sebastian. Elle posa au départ que sa langue sur le gland du jeune homme puis lécha l'extrémité.Ensuite, elle enfonça la verge qu'elle léchait entièrement dans sa bouche avant de remonter puis répéta l'expérience plusieurs fois avant de rester sur le haut. Elle joua avec le gland avec sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pendant que ses mains branlent le reste du membre du jeune étudiants.

Pour Sebastian se n'était pas aussi bon que part un homme mais il ressentait quand même quelque chose, se qui fit sortir un léger râle de plaisir. La jeune femme releva la tête et massa le torse finement musclé qui suivait la verge qu'elle venait de sucer. Elle plaqua ensuite, son bassin sur le membre dure du jeune homme, simulant des vas et viens malgré ses vêtements. Sebastian décida alors qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieur, il enleva les vêtements qu'il restait sur la femme et tendit la main dans son sac pour sortir un préservatif, il embrassa la brune, et lui donna. Elle ne la mit pas tout de suite, elle continua de l'embrasser un court instant. Elle enfila la capote seulement après avoir continuer de sucer un peu le membre de Sebastian …

Cooper était dans le train de Chicago. Le metteur en scène l'avait envoyé chercher un remplaçant pour le second rôle masculin et il venait tous juste d'arriver au États-Unis, c'est un français, il était aussi dans le train mais dormait déjà bien profondément, il faut dire qu'il était plus de 23h et qu'il sortait d'un vol de 12h (24 avec le décalage horaire). Cooper trouvait le temps très long seul dans son wagon alors il se décida de marché à travers le train. Passant un wagon où un groupe de vieux ronflaient, le deuxième plein à craquer où certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autre écoutaient de la musique et bien-sûr certains dormaient. Le troisième wagon qui parcourait été ombre il y avait très peu de lumière, il failli rentré dans quelqu'un, il s'aperçut que c'était une contrôleuse des billets de voyages, il s'était étonné de pas encore l'avoir vu, ils passent toujours la nuit, il y a moins de monde à vérifié vu que tous dorment. Il lui tend son billet et elle le compostât. Plus loin dans le wagon il vit un homme en train de remettre son jeans, le peu de lumière se reflétait sur sa peau pâle dût au clair de lune. Cooper s'approchait de plus en plus de l'homme qui avait décidé de restait torse nu.

_ Sebastian ?!

L'homme torse nu qui était assis sur le fauteuil dans la direction de Cooper, les bras croisaient au dessus de sa tête, se redressa, il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans le noir.

_ Cooper ?

_ Oui mec … et dit donc, tu n'étais pas gay ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_ Bin parce que tu viens de te taper la contrôleuse.

_ … j'avais pas le bon ticket de train, ça m'a permis de pas avoir d'emmerde.

_ On est pas si différents sur ce coup. Un mec, une fille peu importe.

_ Non c'est différents ! Et d'ailleurs, tu fais quoi dans ce train tu n'avait pas un spectacle a donné à New-York ?

_ Tu n'avais pas cours à Princeton ?

_ … j'ai eu des problèmes.

_ Avec Blaine, je sais. Je le vois régulièrement, c'est pas toujours la joie mais il arrive à me parler de temps en temps. Et moi, je suis venu cherche un acteur à Chicago pour le spectacle.

_ Que dit Blaine a mon propos ?

_ Quels sont tes problèmes ?

Sebastian n'a pas su pourquoi il lui avait expliquer ses problème, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, à part se que Blaine lui avait dit sur lui et se qu'il avait vu de lui il y a plus d'un mois. Mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir se que disait Blaine sur lui depuis qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, comment il vas ? Si les cours se passent bien ? Comment c'est New York ? Bien-que ses problème soit un peu plus préoccupant pour lui, il se retenait de l'appeler de temps en temps. De plus, le jeune homme voyait bien que s'il n'aurai rien dit, le comédien aussi n'aurai rien dit.

Cooper, lui, avait envie de connaître le meilleur ami de son petit frère, certes il avait quelque petits problème pour s'entendre mais, ils finiraient bien par se raccommoder … Cooper pensait justement Sebastian plutôt charmant et la rumeur dit qu'il est bon au lit, et se faire ami avec lui ne pourrait être qu'un plus.

_ Se qu'il te faut Bastian' … je peux t'appeler Bastian' ?

_ … Valentine m'appelait comme ça.

_ Désoler Sebastian.

_ Non non t'inquiète ça va je … je suis passé au dessus de ça, appelle moi comme tu veux.

_ Hum ok, donc je disais, ce qu'il te faut c'est un mec que tu vas voir à chaque fois que tu commences à flancher, pour lui parler ou pour … faire se que tu veux. Sauf le tuer tu peux pas faire ça. Cooper rigolait en même temps qu'il disait sa dernière phrase. Et Sebastian l'accompagna.

_ La lacrosse me détend je peux m'entraîner plus souvent.

_ Non c'est pas pareil, c'est pas te déstresser, c'est te changer les idées, te faire penser à autre chose. Un Sex-friends mais avec qui tu peux quand même parler.

_ Je suis pas sûr que se soit simple ça …

_ Suffit de le trouver Bastian', tu es beau-goss, sympa, vu le sourire de la contrôleuse, tu sais te servir de ça. Cooper mit la mains sur la bosse que le jeune étudiant a entre les jambes.

Le contact de la mains de Cooper sur son membre, fit ressentir à Sebastian une monté de désir plus fort que n'importe qui lui avait donner. C'était simplement physique, rien de vraiment concrets mais c'était là. Il plongea dans les yeux bleu de Cooper et il put lire le désir que lui aussi avait au fond de lui. Passif ou actif, il voulait jouer se que Sebastian voulait, ce dernier avait aperçu cette note de désir sexuelle dans son expression quand il a dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme il le voulait.

Mais comment réagirait Blaine ? Si son meilleur ami et son grand frère deviennent des sex-friends, il finira bien par le savoir. Et puis est-ce vraiment bien moralement ? Sebastian est amoureux de Blaine, mais n'est pas près a s'engager dans une relation forte et durable, de plus il ne veux pas faire de mal à son meilleur ami. Mais Sebastian à besoin d'aide sur le plan relationnel et se que propose Cooper pourrait peut-être parvenir a quelque chose sur se coté.

_ Cooper, je peux pas faire ça à ton frère. Tu m'as dis que tu voulais de nouveau être proche de lui, tu crois qu'en couchant régulièrement avec son meilleur ami le rapprochera ? En plus, tu vis a New York, et je serai dans le New Jersey, c'est pas possible.

_ Mais je vais arriver à Mongomery dans une semaine pour deux mois. On peut faire ça durant cette période. Blaine n'en sera rien.

_ Pourquoi insiste-tu ?

_ Je sais pas … Je pense que j'ai besoin de stabilité mais pas au point d'avoir une vrai relation.

_ Pour l'instant je vais voir Blaine. Je dois lui en parler … pas de ta proposition mais de mon problème, ce pourquoi j'ai coupé les pont avec lui et ce pourquoi je reviens.

Sebastian pris son pull et partie dans le sens opposé à celui que Cooper avait pris en arrivant. Le train allait arrivé en gare de New York Sud dans 15 minutes, la voix off venait de réveiller tous les passagers et Sebastian avait envie de marché avant de se confronter à la foule de gens à moitié zombies sortir de la gare.

Au final, Sebastian était arrivé à New York et dans six heures et demi, Blaine allait se réveiller et Sebastian allait devoir affronter sa colère d'être seul pendant plus d'un mois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis franchement désolé de mes fautes de frappe et d'inattention du chapitre trois, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas empêcher de lire la suite. Je ferrai plus attention maintenant. Après j'ai été un peu distrait par les 2048 édition Darren et Grant mdr j'ai fini par les avoir mais ca ma pris 2 après-midi.**

CHAPITRE 4 :

Sebastian chercha une bonne partie de la nuit, une chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'il pourrait se payer. Mais tous sont plein. Sebastian marchait comme un zombie dans les rues de New York, il avait des valises en dessous des yeux et un sac très lourd sur le dos il ne tenait presque plus debout, ses jambes flageolaient et son estomac hurlait. Il finit par s'asseoir sur perron d'une maison près du campus de Columbia sans s'en rendre compte rééllement. Heureusement pour lui, il ne fait pas si froid, mais la faim est pire que le froid. À moitié en train de somnoler, Sebastian entendu une voix lui dire bonsoir. Il releva la tête et aperçu une jeune femme au cheveux long, bien plus long que ceux de la contrôleuse et noir, elle avait le teint mat et des formes généreuses sur un corps svelte.

_ Bonsoir. Répond Sebastian.

_ Je peux t'aider ? Tu es devant chez moi …

_ Ah excusez moi, je ne voulez pas vous déranger.

Mais Sebastian ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune femme n'était pas en tenue de nuit comme tout le monde qui sort de chez soit à cette heure, mais elle était vêtu d'une robe de soirée noire et brillante qui la collait à la peau et qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, avec une ouverture sur la jambes droite de la cheville jusque la moitié de sa cuisses. Elle le pris par les épaules et le leva pour le diriger jusqu'à l'intérieur de chez elle. Il est complètement amorphe et réagit à peine à son transport.

_ Vous êtes sympathique, je me voyait pas dormir là mais je suis tellement fatigué …

_ Tu peux me tutoyer, tu as l'air d'avoir le même age que moi … Je m'appelles Santana et toi ?

_ … Sebastian.

_ Tu as de la chance d'être plutôt mignon je t'aurai viré de mon perron sinon …

_ Merci, je ne resterai pas longtemps …

_ Tu rigoles tu as de si grosse valise sous tes yeux que tu vas te réveiller à je ne sais quelle heure. Santana, ouvrit une armoire dans le mur et sortit une couverture polaire et un oreiller. Tiens tu peux prendre le canapé. L'estomac du jeune homme gronda. Tu te ferras à manger après avoir dormis, je ne veux pas que tu mette le feu chez moi.

Sebastian plaça la couverture et l'oreiller sur le canapé un peu trop petit pour lui mais c'est toujours mieux que le perron. Il s'allongea et en moins temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'endormit.

Blaine se réveilla avec un texto de son frère : « Salut bro' je suis sûr que tu auras une bonne journée ;) », il n'a pas répondu. Il venait de se réveiller, le téléphone c'est pas avant le café et le cronuts. Il était 7h du matin et il commençait à 8h30, Blaine se leva et fit quelques étirements. Il partit directement dans la salle de bain. Et à 7h45 il sortit de sa chambre étudiante direction la boutique de cronuts. Après cela, il prit son téléphone et répondit à son frère : « Salut pourquoi tu me dit ça ? » Il eut une réponse une fois que son cours est commencé : « Tu verras ;p ».

Sebastian se réveilla dans un canapé, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, par une odeur de café qui flottait dans la pièce, il se leva d'un bond il avait bien dormit, mieux qu'a l'hôtel. Il avança en direction de l'origine de l'odeur de café : la cuisine. Une jeune femme y buvait déjà son café avec un toast. Soudain, il se rappela de la jeune femme à la robe noire.

_ Santana c'est bien ça ?

_ Et bien je savais que tu était amorphe mais pas à ce point.

_ J'avais un doute. Je peux me préparer un truc a manger ?

_ Regarde dans l'armoire. Elle pointa le placard derrière elle avec son doigt.

Sebastian regarda l'heure à sa montre, 10h53. Il sortit un paquet de pâte, demanda une casseroles, le sel et des œufs aussi. Pendant qu'il se faisait de quoi remplir son estomac, Santana et lui faisaient plus ample connaissance. Elle apprit qu'il était à New York pour voir son meilleur ami qui étudie à Columbia, qu'il avait des petits problèmes d'argent et de problème amoureux, qu'il avait 21 ans et que ses parents étaient riches. Lui apprit qu'elle travaillait comme hôte dans les soirées mondaines et parfois comme serveuse, qu'elle avait 22 ans et qu'elle rêvait de devenir top modèle. Sérieusement, Sebastian avait rit, si elle n'y arrivait pas, personne le pourrait. Il avait aussi appeler ses parents pour leur demander un versement d'argent sur sa deuxième carte bancaire, leurs dire qu'il était partie pour changer d'air et qu'il était désolé de ne leurs avoir rien dit et enfin qu'il était à New York sans argent. Il envoya a sa mère les numéro de compte pour le virement par texto et alla se laver après avoir manger. Santana entra dans la salle de bain pour lui donner une serviette pour se sécher, il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte.

_ Tu sais si tu as des problème d'argent, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu retournes à Princeton. Ça serai mieux que l'hôtel non ?

_ Tu peux attendre que je sorte de la salle de bain peut-être avant de me parler de ça ?

Santana rigola, Sebastian voulait jouer les pudiques mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il se tournait ou qu'il tirait le rideau de douche.

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je suis lesbienne.

_ Aller sort !

Santana sortit de la salle de bain pour y rentrer à nouveau lorsque son invité fut sortit. Elle proposa à nouveau à Sebastian de rester chez elle, depuis la salle de bain. Mais lui qui était pressé n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et accepta. Elle sortit avec une serviette autour de la poitrine et lui donna les doubles des clés avant que lui ne sorte voir Blaine à la sortit de la fac à midi et demi.

Blaine attendu toute la matinée après une texto de son frère qui lui indiquerai la raison de son texto envoyé le matin même. Mais arrivé à la pause déjeuner, Blaine attendait toujours. Kurt l'avait rejoint devant le bâtiment principal et ils partirent manger dans un petit café trois rues plus loin. Depuis peu, Kurt et Blaine ne mangeaient plus de sandwichs, mais était passer au brunch de se café. Kurt avait l'air d'apprécier, et vu comme il avait du mal à trouver quelque chose de bon pou lui dans en dehors de chez lui ou chez son père. Ici, il avait choisit de manger soit des œufs brouillés aux carottes avec une salade vierge soit une brochette de dinde grillée accompagné de légumes variant selon les jours tandis que Blaine essayait de manger quelque chose de différent à chaque fois, la carte est assez varié pour cela. Alors que les deux étudiants attentaient leurs plats et que Kurt parlait encore de tous et de rien, Blaine s'ennuyait, Kurt est devenu barbant, sa voix commence à l'exaspérait mais seul lui avait les mêmes disponibilités pour manger Blaine devait trouver un moyen de se passer de Kurt. Mais quoi ? Ce moyen va se présenter de lui même à Blaine …

_ Blaine, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on se connais maintenant, je sais que cela peut faire rapide mais je ne peux plus me taire …

_ …

_ Blaine, tu m'écoutes ? Hou hou ! Kurt passe sa main devant le visage de Blaine.

_ Hein ? Excuses-moi Kurt je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?

_ Je disais qu'au lieu de devenir ami avec toi, mes sentiments ont dériver sur autre chose.

_ Oui et ?

_ Je suis amoureux de toi Blaine !

_ …

Au lieu d'attendre, que Blaine réponde, Kurt se leva et embrassa Blaine quasi persuadé que lui aussi l'aime comme lui l'aime. Mais se n'est pas la cas. Blaine, ne l'aime pas du tout.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Réussit à dire Blaine en repoussant Kurt. Écoutes Kurt. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Je ne veux pas sortir avec un mec qui se maquille, qui passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain que trois filles réunies. Je ne peux déjà pas te supporter plus que le temps de la pause déjeuner. Si je t'ai fais pensais, que ça pouvais marché entre nous je m'en excuse, j'ai ais le gentil pour être aimable, mais apparemment j'en ai fais trop.

Blaine pris son sac et partit laissant son assiette qui venait d'être apporté et le pauvre Kurt qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Il ne savait même pas s'il aller venir en cours l'après-midi. Même si personne ne pouvait lui prendre le cours. Il souhaitait se débarrasser de Kurt, mais qu'il lui révèle ses sentiments, lui avait fait repensé à Sebastian.

Quand Sebastian sortit de chez Santana, il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Il remonta la rue dans un sens jusqu'à tombé sur un arrêt de bus, il y aurait un plan. Au final, Sebastian n'était ps très loin de la fac. Il prit alors le bus, vu le temps qu'il avait devant lui. Il lui restait une heure et demi avant la pause déjeuner de Blaine. Le bus arriva pas longtemps après qu'il se soit assit. Mais New-York n'est pas le lieu parfait pour prendre le bus quand on a un rendez-vous … Sebastian se retrouva dans un embouteillage causé par un accident de taxi, trois quart d'heure à attendre dans un bus plein avec un chauffeur têtu, il refusait d'ouvrir ses portes avant son arrêt. Finalement, voyant l'heure avancer, Sebastian sortit de bus à l'arrêt juste avant celui de la fac.

Alors que le nouvel arrivant à New York remonte le chemin jusqu'à Colombia, il vu, trois rues avant d'y arriver, dans un café, l'homme qu'il cherchait : Blaine Anderson. Il fit des grand signe afin de montrer sa présence, mais Blaine ne le voyait pas … il avait l'air d'être dans les nuage, alors il décida d'avancer pour entrer dans l'établissement. Soudain, il vit le jeunes homme qu'il trouve super extravagant, se lever d'un bond et embrasser Blaine.

À la fois blesser et compatissant, il était partie un moment, un moment trop long pour que Blaine ne pense à autre chose et ne trouve quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais avec un mec comme ça ?! Si Sebastian pouvait le définir comme ça. Ça lui faisait mal au fond de son cœur.

Sebastian fit retour en arrière et partit en courant. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait , sa compassion s'envoler laissant place à la douleurs de sa blessure au fond de son cœur. Toutes ses années où il avait refoulé ses sentiments amoureux, rien qu'avec se qu'il avait vu dans ce café, avait fait resurgir dans son cerveau comme si le bouchon qu'ils avaient formés au dessus de son cœur remonter doucement au cerveau mais en forçant beaucoup trop dans un canal trop étroit.

Après six-cents mètres, la douleurs s'était atténuer mais ses yeux restaient embuer. Il ne distinguer que les formes des gens qu'il croisait. Mais Sebastian continuerai à marcher droit devant, si son esprits veut rester ami avec Blaine, il lui est impossible de le faire dans ses conditions.

Il pensa à tous ce qu'il avait traversé pour arriver à New-York. Il voulait au départ, faire une surprise à Blaine de sa venu. Au final, quel crétin ! Il aurai du le prévenir, il fut le plus surprit des deux. Oh oui quel con ! C'est se que pensait Sebastian de lui.

Soudain, le jeune homme pensa à son trajet Chicago/New-York. Plus particulièrement à ce que lui avait proposer Cooper, un sex-friend ? Oui pourquoi pas au final, cela lui permettrai de sentir quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amour et peut-être même apaiser son cœur. Sebastian se ressaisit. Il stoppa sa courses, se frotta les yeux pour les faire sécher et bloqua une partie de ses sentiments. Cooper est acteur sur une pièce nommé « L'enfant délaissé », il lui fallait juste trouver le théâtre et savoir s'il serai là ou pas. Le jeune homme prit alors le métro direction Brodway. Le théâtre n'est finalement pas difficile à trouver, la pièce fait un carton et il y a des affiches partout … mais Cooper n'y était pas. Il devrai attendre la représentation à 20h15.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Sebastian était retournée chez Santana s'installer, il ne resterai seulement pour quatre jours, le temps de parler à Blaine et à Cooper et de visiter un peu. Il versa à Santana 75$ par jours et remplirai son réfrigérateur avant qu'il ne parte, Sebastian mangeait beaucoup quand il était en voyages …

Le soir venu, le jeune homme s'était habillé avec un costume gris au reflet bleu qu'il avait acheté l'après-midi même, afin d'aller voir Cooper au théâtre. Dès le début de la pièce, Sebastian était resté scotché, le frère de son meilleur ami joué à 100 % son rôle, et à la perfection en plus. Il arrivait à faire ressentir chaque émotions que le personnage devait ressentir et quand il chantait, sa voix était magnifique, chaque solo donné au public de grand frisson. À la fin de la pièce, l'étudiant compris pourquoi, Cooper avait décider seulement maintenant, de se rapprocher de son frère et faire des effort de bon vivre. Le scénario donne un jeune homme qui vie un peu comme Blaine et qui à la fin s'en suicide. Cooper ne voulait pas que son frère meurt, il l'aime et ne pourrait vivre en se sentant coupable de sa perte.

Ce soir encore, la pièce fut un succès.

Alors que la salle se vide, Sebastian reste assit à sa place. Cooper l'avait vu durant l'entracte, il était restait sur scène mais lui avait fait un clin d'œil pour lui prouver. Après quelque minutes seul dans la salle, Sebastian vu Cooper descendre de la scène après être sortit de sa loge. L'acteur avait remplacer son costume de scène par un débardeur, il tenait sa chemise autour de son cou et portait un pantalon ample. Blaine avait dit à Sebastian qu'il était rare de le voir vêtu ainsi.

_ Alors comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

_ … Je dirais spectaculaire.

_ Merci. Cooper ricana un court instant. Que fais-tu là au faite ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au théâtre ? Sebastian rit à son tour. Non plus sérieusement, je suis venu te parler … te parler de se que tu m'as dit dans le train hier.

_ Tu as vu Blaine ?

_ Oui … enfin non, il était occupé …

_ Alors à propos de se que je t'ai dis dans le train, tu voulais ?

_ Et bien, avec ce que je ressens en ce moment … j'accepte.

_ Sebastian ! Viens chez moi je vais te montrer que tu as fait le bon choix.

Cooper fit un clin d'œil à son désormais sex-friend et le tira par la main pour le mener à sa voiture. Il s'avère qu'il habite à trente minute du théâtre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tous le monde, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre avec mes cours et le contenue. Oui vous verrez en vue du dernier chapitre le contenue osé de celui là s'impose. Le problème c'est que je met beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire ces scènes, trouver les bonnes expression et bon mots c'est dur enfin plus dur. **

**Enfin bref ) Bonne lecture a vous !**

CHAPITRE 5 :

Une fois arrivé a son appartement, Cooper tira Sebastian jusqu'à son canapé. Ne prenant pas le temps pour des balivernes, il lui plaqua directement sa bouche sur la sienne. Échangeant un baiser intense les deux hommes firent monter le désir de chacun avec des caresse sur tout leur corps. Le torse, les cheveux, le dos, la nuque, le haut des cuisses, les fesses et l'entre jambe. Sebastian retira le débardeur de Cooper tandis que ce dernier déboutonnait la chemise de son partenaire après avoir jeté sa veste à travers la pièce. Rapidement, les pantalons finissaient au niveau des chevilles. Cooper était devenue dur plus rapidement que Sebastian dut à l'excitation montante de ce dernier jour à penser du corps de Sebastian.

Le jeune homme coupa court au baiser qu'il échangeait avec l'artiste depuis le début et descendît vers le torse musclé de Cooper. Les pectoraux les abdominaux le bas ventre, jusqu'à arriver à son sexe dressé.

Sebastian leva les yeux vers ceux de Cooper et sa bouche forma un rictus coquin. L'homme assit sur le canapé leva légèrement le bassin pour dire a celui qui était a genoux devant lui de s'occuper de sa verge. Le dernier tira la langue doucement et s'approcha lentement du gland rougit par l'excitation, il commence par le sucer tranquillement puis il alla plus franchement... La taille du membre était idéales pour le jeune homme, juste assez épaisse pour sa bouche et juste longue pour qu'il puisse bien profiter. Le jeune homme arrivait a trouve un bon rythme entre fellation et masturbation, sur lui comme sur l'autre homme. Cooper n'attendit pas longtemps avant de donner quelque coup de bassin afin de s'enfoncer plus encore dans la bouche de Sebastian, Lui, qui palpait les bourses en même temps que sa langue lapait le gland excité, ressentait le membre chaud et dur titiller sa gorge sur la limite de ses capacités, un peu plus loin et cela lui donner des haut de cœur. Mais Cooper ne va jamais plus loin. Sous les quelques râles de plaisir du plus âgé, le plus jeune retira la queue qu'il avait dans sa bouche et se releva. Il embrassa de nouveau les douces lèvres de son partenaire.

Cooper tira Sebastian jusque dans sa chambre et le poussa violemment sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla rapidement et pris le membre du jeune homme entièrement en bouche. Remontant doucement, Cooper fit durer le plaisir, le sexe de Sebastian avait bien durcit dut au désir croissant de la fellation qu'il avait pratiquer juste a l'instant. L'acteur une fois remonté sur le gland de l'étudiant. Descendit avec le même rythme ... Répétant son geste plusieurs fois tout en mordillant la chair et jouant de sa langue. Sous l'effet du plaisir, Sebastian posa les mains sur la tête de Cooper afin d'accentuer la fellation que ce dernier lui donne. Par la suite, le plus âgé quitta le sexe des mains et remonta ses mains pour passer le torse finement musclé du plus jeune.

Après quelque dizaine de minutes où les deux hommes partageaient à tour de rôle le plaisir. Sebastian pris Cooper dans ses bras en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre se caressant le corps juste un instant. C'est Cooper qui prit les devant et sortie de sa table de nuit un tube de lubrifiant et deux préservatif, il en posa un sur la table et conserva l'autre.

Sebastian regarda Cooper, dans son regard, il était catégorique, ce n'était pas lui qui allé y passer. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans l'idée de ce dernier : Il ouvrit le tube de liquide froid pris la main de Sebastian lui en versa un peu et dirigea sa mains vers le bas de ses reins. Le jeune continua seul, comprenant les intentions de celui qui était au dessus de lui. Pendant que, le jeune homme s'occuper de son entré, le plus vieux, masturbait son membre et celui de son partenaire d'une main et embrassait le cou du jeune. Quelque instant plus tard et après trois doigts inséré, Sebastian se redressa, poussa Cooper sur le coté, mit le préservatif puis se cala contre Cooper. Le jeune homme dirigea sa verge vers l'entre de son à présent sex-friend, il l'avait suffisamment dilaté pour facilité son entré, de plus, Cooper n'était pas du tout tendu, il était décontracté mais une petite tension d'impatiente se fit sentir quand l'actif commença à le pénétrer, il entré lentement jusqu'à sa totalité. Pour le passif, cela n'avait pas été douloureux très longtemps, voir pas du tout, un petit pic de douleur seulement durant une seconde quand l'actif avait inséré le premier doigt mais par la suite, juste du plaisir. Sebastian resta sans bouger à l'intérieur de Cooper un instant, il se plaça confortablement sur le lit, es deux hommes étaient placé sur le coté droit, Sebastian plaça sa jambe gauche entre celle de Cooper, ce dernier plaça sa même jambe sur le milieu de sa cuisse, il conserva alors les jambes écarté un peu. L'actif avait son bras droit sous le corps du passif et remontait sa main sur son cou, son autre main tenait celle de l'autre, il déposait également de léger baiser sur sa nuque. Le passif tenait de sa main libre, son membre et le branla au moment où celui qu'il avait entre les fesses commença ses vas et viens. Sebastian commença tout d'abord, par se retirer lentement quasi entièrement puis rentra d'un coup sec puis refit le même geste plusieurs fois tout en tenant en decrescendo la rapidité de son entré. Par la suite, il garda le même rythme ses baiser se déplacer de l'oreille de Cooper jusqu'à son épaules tandis que sa mains caressait son torse et aider parfois Cooper à se masturbait. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se retira entièrement, commençant à sentir l'inconfort. Sebastian s'allongea sur le dos, Cooper vint à califourchon au dessus de son bassin puis replaça le membre lentement en lui. Dans cette position, il ressentait le membre de Sebastian atteindre sa prostate, le plaisir était plus intense encore quand se dernier venait butter dessus dans ses aller retour. Sebastian continua ses vas et viens en Cooper qui lui, dandinait son bassin et se masturbait.

Quand le réveil afficha 1h du matin, les deux hommes finissait de se masturbait. Sebastian était toujours allongé sur le dos et Cooper à califourchon au dessus de ses cuisses. Le plus jeune vint en premier, il déversa trois giclé de semences sur son torse dans un râle de satisfaction puis Cooper ne tarda pas, à peine le plus jeune c'était-il calmé que lui arriva à la satisfaction …

Après cela, Sebastian se leva et partie sous la douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps pour enlever la semence qu'il avait reçu de Cooper qui s'était mélanger à la siennes. Il mis du gel douche aux creux de ses mains et se frotta le corps pour le faire mousser. Cooper le rejoignit dans la cabine de douche. Il lui frotta le dos puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Avant de finir les bras dans les bras dans le lit de Cooper.

Au final, cela avait fonctionné, Sebastian n'avait plus penser à Blaine jusqu'au lendemain midi, quand il se réveilla. Son esprit avait changer de directive et son cœur s'était un peu apaiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**BONJOUR ! Bon je vous avoue que le dernier chapitre est minuscule mais je voulais l'arrêter à cette scène afin de ne pas avoir de problème pour commencer le nouveau … rater pour moi mdr. J'ai eu plus de mal je ne savais pas du tout où débuter. Le pire c'est que j'ai l'action de plus tard mais je sais pas trop comment y arriver c'est bien ma veine. **

**J'aimerais que vous me dites se que vous pensez de mon chapitre précédent, pour savoir s'il n'y a pas de problème. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi pour des scène pareil alors si vous pouviez commenter ça serai gentil :).**

CHAPITRE 6 :

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en même temps à cause d'une voiture qui klaxonnait devant la fenêtre que Sebastian avait ouverte le matin à cause de la chaleur. Ils n'avaient dormit que cinq heures, mais n'arrivèrent pas à retrouver le sommeil. Sebastian découvrit alors que Cooper n'était pas du tout du matin, s'il avait des revolver à la place des yeux il l'aurai fusillé quand il se rappela que la fenêtre était ouverte à cause de Sebastian. De se faite, Cooper resta au lit à flâner pendant que Sebastian se fit un café, il mit presque 15 minutes à le faire, il ne savait pas où se trouvé sa cafetière ni le café. Il trouva une cafetière à piston et le café dans le buffet entre le salon et la cuisine et fit chauffé de l'eau avec la bouilloire du plan de travail. Une fois qu'il fut prêt à partir, Sebastian prévenue Cooper de loin qu'il partait, il ne voulait certainement pas le déranger encore une fois alors qu'il était dans son lit. À 10h il sortit de son appartement et rentra chez Santana, où il vit le temps de sont voyages à New York. Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant l'arrêt de métro, il reçu un texto de celle qui l'héberge.

*Hey Seb' je ne sais pas trop où tu es mais si tu pouvais me ramener de quoi manger pour ce midi au cas où tu rentres ? Merci xoxo.*

Sebastian lui prévint de son arrivé et qu'il lui rapporterai de quoi faire des burgers. Puis entra dans le métro. Il arriva chez Santana quarante-cinq minutes plus tard avec de la viande haché, des oignions, de la sauce, du fromage, des œufs, des crudités et du pain. Il rangea tout et chercha des vêtement de rechange dans son sac, mais il était vide. Santana lui prévenue qu'elle avait tout rangé dans le tiroir du bas de la commode qu'elle avait dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme choisit un jeans noir et un t-shirt coloré puis alla dans la salle de bain se changer, il avait gardé son costume depuis la veille au théâtre. Quand il revint dans la salle à vivre, Santana lisait un magasine de cheerleading, une blonde en faisait la couverture et le titre disait : « Brittany S. Pierce encore championne ». Santana semblait regarder le magasine avec un air nostalgique.

_ Tu l'as connais ?

_ Hum ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Vu comment tu regardes le magasine je pensais que tu l'as connaissais …

_ Oui c'est vrai … c'était ma copine … j'veux dire petite copine. Mais on a dut se séparer quand je suis arrivé ici.

_ Ah je vois … et que dit l'article ?

_ En faite elle est capitaine de l'équipe nationale de Cheerleading et depuis qu'elle l'est, elle gagne tous les championnats … elle me manque tellement. Mais changeons de sujet, raconte moi ta soirée, tu n'es pas revenue cette nuit et tu as la tête d'un mec satisfait et ton costume était froissé. Tu as vu Blaine alors ?

_ … Pas tout à fait. J'ai vu Cooper son frère. Voyant le regard de Santana très curieux, Sebastian repris. Et on a coucher ensemble.

_ Oh oui le coté sex-friend ! Rigola Santana.

_ C'est ça rigole, je sais que c'est ambigu mais il ne se passera rien d'autre que du sexe.

Santana rit cinq minutes et se leva pour aller cuisiner.

_ Tu sais comment les relations sex-friend finissent ? Généralement ça va plus loin.

_ Je sais je sais mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche.

Sebastian alla dans la cuisine préparer les burgers avec Santana …

Aujourd'hui en cours, Blaine se retrouva seul. Kurt n'était pas venu et il fallait dire que le jeune étudiant brun ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne lui laisserai pas le temps de s'expliquer, Blaine avait enfin l'occasion de se séparer de lui, enfin il ne subirai plus sa voix agaçante. Mais en cours, il se retrouvait un peu seul, même s'il faisait toujours le maximum pour rester le plus attentif possible mais il y avait quand même quelque moment où il avait envie de discuter. Certes il avait ses voisins, mais il n'était pas très intéressant.

Les cours passèrent alors très lentement jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Pour la première fois de l'année, Blaine alla manger au restaurant universitaire. Il était bonder, il lui avait fallu patienter presque vingt minutes pour avoir son plateau rempli. Mais le plus dur n'était pas passer, il lui fallait encore trouver une place. Malheureusement, presque aucune table n'était libre, même les petite de quatre places. Blaine se résolu alors de devoir d'asseoir avec des étudiants inconnus, il se dirigea vers une table de quatre près de la grande verrière, il n'y avait qu'un sue étudiant qui l'occupé, un grand blond musclé avec une bouche bizarrement plus grande que la normale, Blaine l'avait déjà vu dans l'amphithéâtre lors des cours.

_ Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

_ Bonjour ! Oui va si fait toi plaiz'.

Blaine eu le droit à un grand sourire de la part du blond.

_ J'm'appelle Sam Evans et toi ?

_ Blaine enchanté, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine sourit au dit Sam Evans et serra la main que ce dernier lui tendait.

_ De même mec !

Blaine commença a manger son plat puis son entrée, tandis que le blond en face de lui le regardait ou le détaillait plutôt. Quand Blaine après deux bouchées releva les yeux sur son voisin, il pris la parole.

_ C'est la première fois que jte vois ici. Pourquoi t'es là ce midi ?

_ Je me suis engueuler avec le mec avec qui je manges habituellement …

_ Ah oui Kurt, c'est ça ?

_ Tu le connais ?

_ Et bin c'est difficile de le rater ce mec. T'as vu comment il s'habille ? Non sérieux il a prit les vêtement de sa mère ou quoi ?

_ Sa mère est morte il y a longtemps. Mais j'avoue que l'on peut se le demander. Blaine rit doucement. Tu es en quelle année ?

_ Première …

Les deux jeunes hommes apprirent à se connaître le temps de leur repas et les trois heures de cours qu'ils avait en commun. Ils se revirent 15h30, Blaine avait pris une option que Sam n'avait pas choisit et il venait d'en avoir deux heures. Durant les trois dernière heures de cours qu'il leurs restaient, chacun s'était trouvé un nouvel ami. Entre les deux hommes, une complicité était née rapidement, ils avaient des passions commune : les marvels, les réunions d'idées communes, et d'autres. Blaine avait ressortie de la personnalité de Sam une certaine naïveté mais une intelligence certaines. À l'inverse, Sam vit la sincérité de Blaine, sa joie de vivre et malgré ce qu'il savait de son niveau de vie assez aisé, ne vit pas d'orgueil. Le soir, Blaine avait invité son nouvel ami à manger chez lui. Ils venaient de se connaître mais ne se séparaient déjà plus. De plus, le brun arrivait à dire au blond se qu'il avait eu du mal à avouer à Kurt, sa vie difficile au lycée, et se qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui à New York sans nouvelle de son meilleur ami Sebastian. La réciproque agissait également, Sam avait dit à Blaine l'enfer de sa deuxième année de lycée, son père qui avait été licencié et que lui et sa famille s'étaient retrouvé à la rue pendant un temps, il lui avoua aussi qu'il était toujours amoureux de son ex' avec qui il était sortit un été : elle s'appeler Mercedes Jones et avait un incroyable talent dans la chanson.

Au cours de la soirée, Sam avait poussé Blaine à chanter pour lui quand il l'avait entendu chantonné au moment où il cuisiner. Le brun avait choisit de chanter Lady Gaga, pas parce qu'il aime cette chanteuse, il était plus Katy Perry mais parce que c'était la première chanson qu'il lui était venu, se souvenant qu'elle était passé dans le métro sur le chemin. Quand le brun arriva à la fin du premier couplet, le blond le suivit pour le refrain et le prochain couplet.

**I stand here waiti-ing**  
><strong>For you to bang the gong<strong>  
><strong>To crash the critic sayi-ing:<strong>  
><strong>Is it right or is it wrong?<strong>  
><strong>If only fame had IV,<strong>  
><strong>Baby, could I bear ?<strong>  
><strong>Bei-ing away from you<strong>  
><strong>I found the vein, put it in here<strong>

**I live for the**  
><strong>APPLAUSE, APPLAUSE, APPLAUSE<strong>

**...**

Mais le duo sur Gaga fut interrompu par le portable de Blaine qui sonna, c'était Cooper. Blaine se refusa à répondre, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son texto le jour où Kurt l'avait embrassé, mais au final la curiosité était trop forte.

*Allo ?*

_ Oui Cooper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

*Tu n'as pas eu tu veux une explication par rapport à mon dernier texto?*

_ A bin, il serait temps je t'ai harceler toute cette journée!

*Gueule pas frérot! Bon alors tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle d'un mec hier?*

_ Quoi ?! Non j'ai juste eu le droit à un baiser de Kurt. Blaine tira la langue en ouvrant la bouche et fit mine de s'enfoncer une revolver et tirer. Quelqu'un devait venir? Reprit-il.

*... Sebastian ne t'a pas rendu visite alors ? C'est vrai qu'il m'a ... *

Blaine reçu un double appel. Il raccrocha à son frère après l'avoir prévenue et regarda qui l'appelait, le numéro affiché sur l'écran lui était inconnu mais il répondit quand même.

_ Allo, qui est-ce?

*Blaine ... c'est moi.*

Le brun reconnu immédiatement la voix de Sebastian.

_ C'est aujourd'hui que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles enfoiré?! cria Blaine au téléphone. Pourquoi Cooper est plus au courant que moi?

*Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais ... attend demain s'il te plaît. Rejoint moi à 10h devant Centrale Parc à la 97 ème Est.*

_ ... Blaine resta interdit quelque instant, il se tourna vers Sam qui lui faisait des signes des mains le poussant ... OK Sebastian je viendrai.

*A demain Blaine.*

Ce dernier raccrocha sans répondre. Il fini de faire à manger à son invité, sans un mot. Il se posait tellement de question à propos de Sebastian et aussi de Cooper. Il était également perdu au niveau de son cœur, que devait-il ressentir ? La joie de le revoir enfin ? La colère d'avoir dut attendre si longtemps ? Puis Blaine lâcha la gazinière des yeux et croisa ceux de Sam. Compatissant et inquiet, Sam lui demanda de tout lui expliquer afin de pouvoir l'aider. Au final de cette soirée après avoir mangé et discuté, le blond dit à Blaine qu'il devait allé a ce rendez-vous sans réelle crainte. Il prendrait les cours pour lui, même si plus tard dans la conversation qu'il serait prêt à venir avec lui pour lui maintenir le morale au plus haut, sous un haussement de sourcil de la part du brun, le blond se ravisa.

_ T'inquiètes je trouverai quelqu'un pour nous filer le cours ... on peut toujours trouver un pigeon.

Sam éclata de rire à la fin de sa phrase en même temps que Blaine. Bon OK, il acceptait d'aller voir Sebastian, il ne voulait pas mêler Sam à cela mais se sentirait plus détendu en sa présence alors, les deux jeune homme passèrent une heure à monter un plan pour que Sam soit présent sans vraiment y être. Après tout, Sebastian ne le connait pas.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

Sam était adossé à un mur de pierres qui délimitait le parc de la rue, le blond avait pris son rôle d'espion très au sérieux, il n'était habillé entièrement en noir et portait une paire de lunettes noire cachant ses yeux et une casquette. En face de lui il y avait Blaine, de l'autre coté de la rue, assit sur un banc à l'ombre d'un mur identique à celui qui soutenait le corps musclé de Sam. Blaine avait enfilé le sweat-shirt de Columbia bleu marine avec un jeans blanc et des baskets, le brun venait de faire son footing qu'il faisait habituellement les matins du week-end et n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer pour aller voir Sebastian -à vrai dire il n'avait pas eu le temps. À peine c'était-il assit qu'il vit Sebastian arrivé. Blaine était assez tendu, il redoutait sa propre réaction face à son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas l'engueuler pour le faire encore fuir, mais ne pouvait pas ne rien dire. Il se tourna vers Sam qui leva le pouce pour lui montrer que ça irai bien, Blaine sourit. C'est vrai, ça irai, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Il stressait encore plus que son oral pour le certificat d'études secondaire.

Sebastian passa devant Sam. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, moins carré certes mais plus grand. Mais au plus grand plaisir du blond, le nouvel arrivant ne fit pas attention à lui, il gonfla le torse de fierté et sourit de toutes ses dents à Blaine. Ce dernier éclaté de rire intérieurement puis fit signe à Sebastian et se leva. Son meilleur ami avait l'air changé, quelque chose en lui faisait qu'il ne dégager pas la même impression, Blaine ne sut quoi mais il savait bien qu'un jour il le serait alors il ne s'en fit pas.

_ Salut Blaine !

_ Sebastian. Blaine restait froid à son égard, il voulait pour l'instant juste des explications.

_ Désolé, je suis partis un mois et demi, je me doutes bien que tu serais en colère … Sebastian n'attendit pas que Blaine le réponde et commença son récit. Blaine, tu te rappel de la soirée en Floride ? Blaine fit un signe de tête positif. Oui évidement, question bête ! Bon quand tu, en étant bourrés, m'a fait des avances, que tu a voulu coucher avec moi et que tu m'as dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi … je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit la, je me posais plein de question.

Sebastian s'assit sur le banc à coté de Blaine.

_ Te tu souviens de Valentine ?

_ Vaguement oui.

_ Depuis elle, j'ai peur de tombé amoureux, j'ai peur de revivre la même chose. Même si j'ai voulu lutter contre cette peur, je n'y arrive pas. Et à cette soirée, avec se que tu avais dit, j'avais peur que tu ai raison. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et même le lendemain … en faite cette question me trottait dans la tête pendant un long moment. J'ai pas vraiment réussit a définir se que je ressentait pour toi,et en plus étant toujours avec toi, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. J'ai donc décider de partir, m'éloigner de toi.

_ Quoi ? Juste pour ça t'es partis ? Tu aurais put en parler a quelqu'un, et même m'en parler !

La coque de patience de Blaine avait fissuré. Comment, Sebastian avait pu être si égoïste envers lui, il le savait égoïste avec les autres oui mais avec lui, son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne pouvait faire mine qu'il ne ressentait rien. Il était en rage envers celui qu'il considère comme son frère, en rage mais était heureux de le revoir. Apercevoir son visage parfait lui permettait de ne pas dépasser les bornes, s'il aurai était quelqu'un d'autre, Sebastian aurait reçu un claque sur sa joue et l'aller retour par dessus ça. Blaine se leva et avança dans le parc en direction du lac, Sebastian le suivit pour continuer mise au point entre eux.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient bien avancés dans Central Park, Sam les suivit gardant une courte mais non négligeable distance.

_ Écoutes Blaine, je sais que j'ai était égoïstes mais je ne suis pas prêt à repartir dans tout cela.

_ Seb' ! J'ai compris pour ça, je ne te ferai pas la gueule longtemps, tu sais que ça met impossible. Blaine rit jaune. Mais je veux savoir, pourquoi Cooper était au courant avant moi …

_ J'ai juste croiser ton frère durant le mon escapade et …

_ C'est mon frère oui ! Mais tu sais qu'il m'insupporte alors comment croyais tu que je le prendrais ?

_ Je sais je sais Blaine, tu me l'avais dit je ne sais combien de fois. Mais il m'a dit que ça aller mieux et il m'a tiré les vers du nez, il a vu tout de suite que j'étais soucieux …

_ Je l'aurai vu aussi si t'avais eu l'obligeance de rester ! Tu avais mon numéro de téléphone ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ne serai-ce qu'appelé si tu n'avais pas le courage de me voir en face ?

_ … Si je suis là c'est grâce à lui, enfin vu comment tu m'engueule je sais pas si c'est pas plutôt à cause de lui …

_ … Blaine resta interdit un instant, la bouche entre-ouverte, il avait bien entendu ? _Non mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je l'accueil les bras grand ouvert avec une brosse pour effacer __son ardoise__ ? _Sebastian … je sais pas quoi te dire écoutes … Blaine se concentra pour garder son calme. Tu crois vraiment que … que je sais même pas se que tu aurais pu croire, je sais que j'exprime rarement se que je ressens mais pas quand tu es concerné … t'es con ou quoi ? Enfin je sais pas tes mon meilleur ami je ne fais pas te laisser t'enfoncer dans la merde ou la déprime sans rien faire ou dire ! ... Je pens' …

_ Blaine ! Coupa Sebastian. Arrêtes maintenant, tu ne peux pas comprendre apparemment. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer se pourquoi ton frère m'aide. Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à cela, c'est fait c'est tout et il arrive à me soutenir quand je ne n'arrives pas à suivre se que mon cœur dit.

_ Et comment il fait ? Pourquoi lui en ai capable et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demander avant ? Blaine avait une avalanche de question en plus à ce sujet. Mais ne savais pas par laquelle débuter.

_ Blaine … je couches avec Cooper.

_ … Quoi ?! Ça, Blaine ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'est comme ça que tu refuse tes sentiments pour moi ? En sortant avec mon frère ?

_ Non, je ne … non je veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un, jte l'ai dis.

_ Bin ça c'est la meilleur tu le vois juste pour baiser. Blaine était indigné.

_ Je faisais la même chose avec d'autre mecs tu ne t'en es jamais plains.

_ Mais attends tu fais exprès là ou t'en con, c'est mon frère mec c'est pas pareil ! En plus je suis embrouillé avec lui.

_ C'est comme ça pour l'instant Blaine, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais ça restera comme tel que ça l'est maintenant et si t'es pas contant c'est pareil.

Blaine vit rouge et pour ne pas aller plus loin dans sa colère envers Sebastian, il se stoppa. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui même et repartie. Il pris la main de Sam qui se tenait contre un arbre dans l'ombre et le tira sur quelque pas en direction de la sortie la plus proche du parc. À presque cents mètres de Sebastian, Blaine s'arrêta et se redirigea vers Sebastian en laissant Sam.

_ Ne penses même plus à moi si tu as un problème, ne penses plus à moi pour tes soirées, même si elles sont géniales, ne penses plus à moi pour des dîners en famille, ne penses pas à m'appeler … en faite ne penses plus à moi tout court. Blaine avait sentit quand il s'éloignait les larmes de rages qui montaient à ses yeux. Désormais, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, une à une au début puis un peu plus rapidement au fils de ses dire. À la fin, il pleurait entièrement et repris entre deux sanglots avant de partir pour de bon. Du moins pendant un certains temps, je ne veux plus te voir.

Sebastian, sur la fin de sa discussion avec Blaine, ne savait pas si le brun pleurait de rage ou de chagrin, à vrai dire lui-même ne le savait pas. Pour Sebastian, ce qu'il venait de se passer agit comme une douche froide. Il s'attendait pour sûr à ce que Blaine le réprimande mais pas à ce point. Afin de faire face, Sebastian se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à chez Santana, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller. Cooper ne lui avait pas laisser des clés pour son appartement et il n'avait pas envie de voir plein de monde en se baladant en ville.

Arrivé là où il vivait pour ce séjour à New York, le jeune homme fila dans la salle de bain, se dénuda rapidement sans faire attention si la porte était dérouillée et fit couler sur son corps nu l'eau très chaude de la douche. Il attendit debout sans rien faire un long moment, il serrait les poings en réfléchissant. Sebastian se trouvait con d'avoir dit à Blaine qu'il couchait avec son frère, non pas que cela le répugnait, bien au contraire, c'était génial, mais il savait pertinemment que cela aurai eu des conséquences sur son amitié avec lui. Certes s'il ne lui avait pas dit et qu'il le découvre plus tard, sa réaction aurait pire mais il n'y aurait eu que cette colère, aujourd'hui, Blaine était déjà énervé contre lui parce qu'il était partit sans rien dire …

Pour finir, en colère contre lui-même, Sebastian frappa du son poing contre le carrelage du mur et fondit en larmes. Il est vrai qu'il était con ! Il a de fort sentiments pour son meilleur ami mais au lieu d'agir comme un adulte responsable et tout lui dire, il couche avec un autre, et son frère en plus, le pire encore c'est qu'il tient cette relation en temps que Sex-friend. Il se retrouva vite accroupit sous la douche en train de pleurer. Quand Sebastian entendit la porte d'entrer claquer, il se ressaisit et sortit de la douche.

Quand le jeune homme apparu dans le salon, Santana se préparer de quoi manger, il était presque treize heures. Elle mit son eau à bouillir pour se faire des légumes verts, massa la viande qu'elle venait visiblement d'acheter, car il y avait le sachet de la boucherie qui dépassait de la poubelle, avec du sel et du poivre.

_ Tu peux m'aider si tu veux au lieu de me mater masser la viande.

Sebastian vit les bouillon de l'eau dans la casserole, il pris rapidement le mélange de pois gourmand, de haricots vert et de petit pois avec une rasade de sel.

_ Comment ça s'est passer ce matin ? Tu as les yeux explosés.

_ Non je me suis mis du savon dans les yeux, ça me pique encore un peu là. Et bien, Blaine n'a pas trop aimer se que je lui ai dis … j'avoue que je comprends mais j'avais espéré qu'il soit compréhensive.

_ Tu couches avec son frère et qu'il déteste en plus, mais je penses qu'il finira par s'en remettre, qu'il tiens a toi … Santana jeta divers condiments dans l'eau des légumes. Et puis personnellement, je n'ai pas vu ton Blaine, mais Cooper oh my gosh, lui je le connais, qu'est-ce qu'il et sexy ! Santana rit, mais vit que Sebastian n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la joie. Aller détend toi, ça passera change toi les idées, et pas de la même manière qu'avant-hier.

Santana quitta la cuisine pour le salon, elle tripota l'enceinte avec son Ipod et mit la musique. « Automatic » de Nicki Minaj. Elle revint dans la cuisine, coupa le feu pour les légumes. Elle prit Sebastian par la main et le poussa au lieu de la pièce où il n'y avait pas d'obstacles et commença à danser emmenant le jeune homme dans ses mouvements. Il est vrai que la chanson est entraînante, alors Sebastian se laissa portait quand au bout de quelques secondes. Bien-sûr, les pas de danse de Sebastian étaient naze face à ceux de Santana.

_ Tu bouges bien dit donc ! Complimenta le jeune homme à la fin de chanson.

_ Ha Ha je t'avais dit que j'étais la meilleur Cheerleaders de mon lycée. Et puis tu n'as pas tout vu.

Santana pianota de nouveau sur son Ipod. Hit it !

**A church house, gin house **

**A school house, outhouse**

**On highway number nineteen**

**The people keep the city clean**

**They call it Nutbush, Oh Nutbush**

**They call it Nutbush city limit**

**(Nutbush city)**

**Twenty-five for speed limit**

**Motorcicle not allowed in it**

…

_ En effet, mdr. Pour me changer les idées tu me chantes une petite ville merdique. Sebastian rit. Mais tu chantes bien aussi. Aller ! Danser m'a donné faim.

Les deux repartir dans la cuisine et finirent de préparer le repas, mangèrent et rangèrent tout après. C'était le dernier après-midi à New York pour Sebastian, il repartait le lendemain matin au alentour de 11h, les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de cet après-midi pour faire un peu de tourisme, Santana emmenait son nouvel ami faire un peu tout les grands monuments enfin juste le mémorial du World Trate Center et le grand centre commercial. Santana avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe rouge, elle avait taché la sienne à la soirée d'hier soir et Sebastian avait besoin de décompressé alors rien de mieux que le shopping.

Au cours de cette virée, Sebastian avait adopté la pensée de Santana : Blaine finirai par revenir de lui même, et il pouvait rester sur sa relation basé que sur le sexe avec Cooper Anderson. Alors il irait le voir le soir même.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Bon j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je vais faire une pause dans cette fiction. En ce moment j'ai envie d'écrire mais pas sur ça … j'ai deux autre roman en cours, un auquel je suis vraiment bloqué et l'autre où je m'en sort mieux et qui reçoit de bonne critiques alors comme je suis en plein milieu d'une partie, j'aimerai la finir. Donc voilà je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais faire durer cette pause. Mais je me donne un mois un maximum<strong>

**Je vous tiens au courant et merci à ceux qui me liront et qui me lises. Ne m'abandonner pas s'il vous plaît et profitez en pour en parler à votre entourages et de me suivre pour recevoir un mail.**


	8. NB

Bonjours à tous!

Bon je dois vous avouer que ma pause va s'éterniser.

Je suis en période d'examens alors je ne peux pas trop écrire, je finis mes examens à la fin janvier. Certes j'ai les vacances de Noël mais justement avec les fêtes et mes révisions, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps. Après les vacances c'est mes oraux alors ça je suis dans la grosse merde.

Enfin, je vous met l'eau à la bouche avec un nouveau chapitre mais non... je vous le posterai sens doutes l'année prochaine. (ne faites pas cette tête c'est dans un mois :D ).

SSBACA


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Attention au scène X.

Sam était resté à part, derrière son ami qui discuter avec son meilleur ami. Au départ, il voyait la bonne entente entre les deux, et il en était ravie. Sam est toujours très émotionnel envers ses ami toujours heureux s'ils le sont ou s'ils sont triste, il faisait en sorte que cela change. Mais très vite il vit Blaine se tendre, avant de l'entendre crié sur le dit Sebastian. Puis le brun avança vers le blond et le tira. Sur le coups, Sam n'avait pas vraiment compris comment la situation avait pu changer si vite alors il se laissa faire ahurie, puis Blaine le retira en direction de Sebastian et lui dit une dernière chose.

_ Ne penses même plus à moi si tu as un problème, ne penses plus à moi pour tes soirées, même si elles sont géniales, ne penses plus à moi pour des dîners en famille, ne penses pas à m'appeler … en faite ne penses plus à moi tout court ... Du moins pendant un certains temps, je ne veux plus te voir !

Sam voyait son ami pleurait à toutes larmes, il le prit alors entre ses bras puissant. Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprocher de la sortie doucement. Sam sentait les muscles de Blaine toujours noués, il sentait son ami qui tremblait de rage, son teint était de moins en moins écarlate mais sa mâchoire était toujours crispée. Le blond s'arrêta donc, il prit le visage du brun et lui dit.

_ Calme toi Blaine. Ça va aller. Il vit son interlocuteur se détendre un peu puis éclater en sanglot, un flot de larmes plus important que précédemment coula de ses yeux. Oui va s'y Blaine, laisse toi aller. Pleurs.

Quand Blaine vit Sam le réconforter, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot, il laissa ses canaux lacrymaux se vider, il avait retenu le plus possible ses larmes devant Sebastian, même s'il avait quand même pleurait en partie de rage. Désormais c'était la peine qui s'exprimait. De la tristesse pure. Comment pouvait-il lui avoir dit cela ? Il est amoureux de lui mais à peur de l'amour alors il va coucher avec son frère … non mais quelle logique ! Il se dit un vrai mec mais n'a pas les couilles de sortir avec lui. Pourtant, Blaine se savait gentil et aimant pour l'homme dont il était amoureux. Enfin dans son esprit il l'était sans nul doute vu qu'il est déjà avec ses amis. Le plus était juste le sexe. Mais de toute évidence pour Blaine avec Sebastian, il aurait été doux, aimant. Il l'avait toujours été avec lui alors que cette andouille croit qu'il lui ferai subir ce qu'une pouf lui avait fait il y a des années. Ça, l'étudiant de Columbia n'avait pas compris comment il avait pu croire cette absurdité. Blaine leva sa tête vers le ciel. Dans ses pensées, le temps c'était arrêté. Les enfant ne couraient plus, les oiseaux étaient stoppés en plein vol, le jet d'eau d'un enfant jouant avec un pistolet paraissait gelé. Le brun, pensa à une mélodie qu'il avait entendu au lycée, puis ses lèvres bougèrent d'elles même.

**What have I done ?**

**I wish I could run,**

**Away from this ship going under**

**Just trying to help**

**Hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**

**...**

Rapidement perdu dans ses pensées Blaine resurgit dans le présent aussi vite. Il était dans les bras de Sam, ses bras, ils étaient épais, dure et son récent ami avait la peau chaude. La chaleur de son corps l'apaisait, le réconforter …

Sam resta avec Blaine dans ses bras sans rien dire le laissant se calmer. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, les deux jeunes se décidèrent de bouger. Sebastian était déjà partie depuis un moment, Sam avait garder un œil sur lui, il était resté interdit un court instant avant de continuer son chemin d'un pas vif. Sam emmena Blaine chez lui au croisement de Amsterdam Avenue et la 94e West Street. Pour Blaine, Sam ouvrit une bouteille d'alcool, la vodka marcherai mieux qu'une bière pour se changer les idées.

_ J'te sers un verre ?

_ Non ! Cria Blaine, quand il vit le visage incompris de son ami, il s'expliqua. J'ai eu des problème avec ça il y a quelques années alors j'évite maintenant.

_ Ah ? Oui, cela vaut peut-être mieux. Sam repartie dans la cuisine de son minuscule appartement et revint rapidement avec une plaque de chocolat noir et du lait. Tiens le chocolat c'est bon pour la déprime.

_ La déprime ? Blaine pris la plaque et en cassa un morceau avant de la déballée. C'est toujours ce que je ressens depuis qu'il est partie cet été, même si par moment ça passait, je n'avais pas encore pensé au chocolat noir.

_ C'est un dicton français.

Sam fit un clin d'œil, puis alluma la télévision. Les deux jeunes avaient le temps de retourné à l'université, il y avait encore deux heures de cours pour leurs section. Mais ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit devant des films de Spielberg et à manger des cochonnerie tels que des chips ou des sucreries. Blaine avait finit par dormir sur le canapé jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Sebastian après cette après-midi avec Santana prit la direction de Wakefiel Avenue chez Cooper. Il n'avait pas de représentation ce soir, ni de rendez-vous. L'étudiant arriva chez l'acteur au alentour de 22h. Il n'avait plus repensé à Blaine depuis le matin mais cette virée chez son frère lui avait rechuter. Peut-être devrait-il arrêté de se prendre la tête sur les conséquences futur d'une relation stable et se lancer avec Blaine, avec la réaction que ce dernier avait eu, Sebastian était sur de ne pas de faire rejeter … Mais sa relation avec Cooper le plaisait assez. Et le sexe était bon, grand dieu oui que c'était bon. Au final, Sebastian décida de restait voir ou cela pouvait le mené et de restait dans cette situation. Blaine reviendrai comme l'a dit Santana et il est fort possible de restait ami avec lui. Mais pour l'instant il se retrouvait presque seul dans la grande ville de New York. Sa compagnie se limité à Cooper de temps à autres quand il le pouvait, et Santana, il vivait chez elle depuis déjà plusieurs jours, mais son départ pour Princeton ne devait plus tarder. Sebastian avait manqué le premier mois de cours et il ne savait même pas s'il y était encore considéré comme étudiant.

Cooper regarda son amant assis sur son lit depuis qu'il était rentré dans son appartement quinze minutes avant cela il n'avait encore dit aucun mot, il était resté le regard vide. L'acteur songea que son rendez vous avec son frère le matin, ne c'était pas vraiment déroulé comme Sebastian le souhaité.

_ Tu sais, s'il tiens à toi, il fera l'impasse sur se qu'il se passe ici.

Comme s'il avait actionné un interrupteur marche/arrêt, Sebastian ''reprit vie''.

_ Et pour l'instant moi je dois faire l'impasse de ce temps … Si je me trompe pas Cooper, tu pars en tournée après demain ? L'adressé d'un signe de tête répondit oui. Et bien je partirai aussi dans deux jours. J'irai prévenir mes parents et je retournerai à la fac.

_ Je serai dans le New Jersey que dans deux mois et demi, tu tiendras sans moi tous ce temps ? Cooper rit. Tu ne trouveras personne aussi bon que moi. Cette fois-ci, il tira le bout de sa langue.

_ Alors dans ce cs, autant profiter du temps qu'il nous reste. Sebastian se rapprocha de Cooper très rapidement, et alla à la recherche de la langue qui venait de lui être tendu.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec fougue tout en se dirigeant vers le lit moelleux du plus âgé. Les deux corps enlacés firent un demi tour et se renversèrent sur les draps. Cooper se retrouva accoudé sur le bout du lit, le bassin dans le vide. Sebastian se détacha de la bouche de son amant pour parcourir son cou de ses lèvres de son menton à la base de son cou, le jeune homme déposa un nombre important de baiser en suivant l'axe dessiné par son larynx et contournant sa pomme d'Adam à l'aller puis passant dessus au retour. Une fois revenue au niveau du visage de l'acteur, il plongea ses yeux dans le bleu profond qui avait devant lui. Puis il déchira la chemise de Cooper d'un coup sec. Les deux hommes reprirent contact de leurs lèvres, tant dis que le plus jeune massé les muscles contractés du plus vieux. Ce dernier parcourut le corps de mince et svelte de Sebastian au dessus de son t-shirt avant de passer en dessous. Les mains fraîches de Cooper au contact de sa peau douce et chaude fit frissonner l'étudiant avant de l'embraser. À deux, ils enlevèrent le haut du jeune châtain avant de se resserrer. Chacun agitait leur bassin pour avoir le plus de contact. Quand l'homme de dessus sentit l'érection puissante enfermer dans un jeans serré, il se baissa passant un léger coup de langue sur la peau de son torse fièrement musclés et pour être mieux installé, il se mit à genoux et se trouva en tête à tête avec l'entre jambe de son amant. Il passa sa main par dessus le tissus, il sentit le sexe de Cooper tressaillir d'excitation, le jeans de ce dernier était si tendu. D'un geste du bassin, il le supplia de le libéré de son étreinte devenue inconfortable. Le jeune homme qui avait mis un pantalon assez largue et donc n'avait pas autant de problème de son amant, se fit désirer et prit plaisir à torturer l'homme allongé devant lui.

Sebastian parcourue à nouveau l'aine de son aîné de sa main droite, de sa main gauche il caressait la peau de son torse, accentuant son massage au niveau du bas ventre. Pour aggraver la situation de Cooper, Sebastian lança des regards coquins accompagné d'un sourire du même aspect de temps à autres. Après presque dix minutes de supplice,Cooper, sentit enfin la pression de son jeans diminuer et la main chaude de son amant passer sur le tissus de son caleçon. Mais il n'était pas encore libéré. Si Sebastian avait enlevé le jeans de Cooper, il n'avait pas fini de le titiller. Il massa la bosse au dessus de tissus fin du caleçon noir de l'homme qu'il torturait. Puis il y approcha son visage, le bassin de Cooper sursauta à nouveau lui montrant son impatience. À nouveau, Sebastian le regarda taquin, puis posa ses lèvres sur le tissus. Il déposa plusieurs baiser sur la longueur du membre dur qui parcourait la cuisse droite de l'acteur. Et prit d'excitation lui aussi, l'étudiant dénuda entièrement l'homme allongé sur le lit devant lui et se mit à nu également. Cooper se redressa et alla se caler contre sa tête de lit et le mont de coussins. Sebastian monta sur le lit et s'installa entre les cuisses de l'autre homme, avant même que son jeans est passé ses pieds. Les deux paires de mains, partaient à la conquête des corps et des formes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Même si chacun commençait à les connaître mais chacun s'appréciait de plus en plus et adoré ses caresses. Entre deux passages sur leurs sexes avec les mains, les deux hommes se donnaient de petits coups de reins, se massaient une partie du corps, les pectoraux, les abdominaux, les cheveux, les cuisses, la verge, les fesses …

Cooper alors qu'il massait les fesses rebondit de son amant, les poussa vers lui afin de faire signe à Sebastian de se rapprocher du haut de son corps. Le pénis tendu du jeune châtain se rapprocha doucement du visage de son amant. Celui-ci pris le membre, qui lui était présenté, en bouche. Au début il s'était arrêté au niveau du gland jouant avec de sa langue, de ses mains il commença à se masturber doucement, tant dis que le jeune homme à genoux au dessus de ses hanches du plaisir qu'il recevait déjà dès les premiers instants de cette fellation laissa tombé sa tête vers l'arrière et ferma les yeux afin de savourer encore plus. Cooper enfonça petit à petit le sexe qu'il avait déjà commencé à sucer jusqu'à l'avoir entièrement en bouche. Sebastian avait été subjugué par cela la première fois, bon c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas non plus un sexe énorme mais aucun mec avec qui il avait coucher ne l'avaient fais, de plus Sebastian adore cette sensation, d'être au fond et en plus y être en entier … fabuleux. Très vite, l'acteur ne joua plus avec le sexe de Sebastian, il l'enfonçait et le ressortait, tout d'abord lentement, mais le rythme s'accélérait de façon exponentiel. Il fut accompagné rapidement par les coups de bassin de celui qu'il suçait, puis des gémissements se firent entendre dans l'oreille de chacun.

L'acteur avait cessé de se masturber préférant s'occuper des fesses du jeune homme, il les massa avec vigueur, caressant de temps à autre son entré. Mais il n'avait pas arrêté la fellation qu'il avait entamé. L'étudiant lui n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir était tel qu'il ne lui faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant de jouir, quand soudain, son sexe se retrouva en contact avec l'air.

_ Viens maintenant, je veux te sentir en moi Cooper Anderson !

Cooper se redressa, afin d'avoir entièrement son dos poser contre le mur. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le haut du torse de Sebastian et appliqua un légère pression, lui aussi en avait envie, plus que cela même mais un soupçon taquin, il décida de faire payer à celui qui serait cette fois le passif la petite ''blague'' du début : il l'avait fait attendre et supplié pour qu'il enlève son jeans, maintenant à lui de supplié. Le jeune homme recula et s'allongea sur le dos. Cooper remonta lentement le corps de son amant, juste à quelque centimètre de sa peau, Sebastian pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et parfois son nez le frôler. Arrivé en position de tête à tête, Cooper embrassa Sebastian fougueusement, attrapa ses cuisses et les écarta pour passer entre elles. L'acteur glissa ses doigts du haut du sexe de l'étudiant, puis parcouru sa longueur et descendit vers son entrée entre ses fesses. Il sortit du lubrifiant et en versa un peu sur ses doigts et il massa de l'index le trou de Sebastian. De son doigt, il dessina des cercles en appliquant une légère pression une fois le cercle fini, la pression qu'il appliqué s'intensifiait au fils du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre son index puis il commença de petit vas et viens, un autre doigt suivit peu de temps après. Sebastian sentait le désir monter en lui, assez vite, il ressentie de l'impatience d'avoir Cooper en lui, mais alors qu'habituellement, ce dernier serai déjà en train d'enfiler le préservatif, il était toujours la en train de le masser de l'intérieur.

_ Humm Cooper, va s'y … viens !

_ Tu m'as fais attendre, alors tu attendras … Celui qui ferai l'actif regarda le passif de ses yeux de braise mais avec son sourire narquois. Il n'était pas si joueur avec son amant mais aujourd'hui, il en avait envie.

_ Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux ? Répondit Sebastian en soulevant sa tête qu'il enfonçait dans la couette juste avant tellement le plaisir le submerger.

Pour réponse, le jeune étudiant n'eut que les doigts sortant de son intérieur. Mais pour combler cela, son membre se retrouva au creux de la main de Cooper qu'il lui restait de libre. Il l'avait froide à cause du liquide frisson qu'il s'y était versé. Quand la main commença à descendre jusque les bourses puis à remonter jusque la bas du gland, la peau de Sebastian se couvrit de frisson et ses fin poils se dressèrent. Un mélange de frisson de plaisir pure mais associé au froid … une sensation inédite pour le jeune mais agréable, très agréable même. Hélas, l'actif cessa son massage, il se redressa et tira sur le bras de son passif du soir. Les deux hommes désormais à genoux et très proche. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant que le plus jeune branler les deux membres d'un même geste et que le plus d'âgé de seulement quelques années caressé le trou du plus jeune le majeur trouva son chemin naturellement sous un gémissement léger. Puis l'index suivit et l'annulaire aussi entre deux arrêt du baiser pour reprendre leurs respirations. Cooper reprit un baiser rapide et fougueux, en séparant sa bouche avec celle de son partenaire, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_ Tu veux que je te supplie n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non ! Je t'ai supplié, ça n'a pas suffit. Ça sera quand j'en aurai envie.

_ Alors tu n'as pas envie là ?

_ On peut dire que j'ai plus envie de me venger. Cooper tira la langue alors que Sebastian resta la bouche ouverte, outré.

Pour embêter encore plus son partenaire, Cooper fit entrer deux de ses doigts dans cette bouche bée. Ensuite, il le positionna afin d'avoir les fesses bien accessibles, soutenue par ses poings et cambré vers l'arrière. L'actif rapprocha sa tête de l'entrée du passif, il cracha rapidement dessus avant de poser le bout de sa langue et tracer des traits verticaux avec sensualité et douceur. Le passif ressentit un frisson à chaque aller et venue de cette langue, et à chaque frisson, le désir de sentir le membre dur et chaud, de son actif, au fond de son être augmentait. Sous un gémissement, Sebastian supplia Cooper, il le vit alors prendre le préservatif et l'enfiler. Ce dernier se redressa et rapprocha son bassin des fesses de son passif, en le tenant avec fermeté par les hanches.

L'acteur prit son sexe de la main et l'appuya contre le trou de l'étudiant, mais au lieu de le rentrer, il le fit retracer le creux de ses fesse, du bas de son dos jusque aussi près de ses testicules qu'il le pouvait. Une fois. Deux. Trois … c'est Sebastian qui fit le premier pas, au moment que Cooper approchait de son entré, il appuya son bassin vers la verge dressé qui le caressé. De ce geste, Cooper recula d'un geste vif du bassin, il s'allongea sur le dos chaud de désir de Sebastian, souffla dans son cou et huma ses cheveux sentant le musc boisé.

_ Tu es prêt ?

Sebastian tourna sa tête, dans un geste de contorsionniste, il passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de son partenaire ainsi que les siennes et souffla un « oui » sensuel. Cooper dirigea son sexe dans la bonne direction, appuya un peu son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, le bout de son sexe pénétra l'intérieur de Sebastian sans réelle difficulté dût à la préparation qu'il avait reçu. Et doucement, l'actif pénétra le passif de toute sa longueur. Ce dernier expira un râle de satisfaction, d'avoir enfin se qu'il voulait depuis un moment. Il fut synchronisé avec l'actif qui râla également de se sentir au fond de son partenaire. Cooper resta sans bouger un court instant avant d'appuyer un peu plus et de se retirer doucement. Il s'inséra à nouveau entre les fesses de son amant d'un coup sec. Sous ce coup, Sebastian souffla fort. Cooper répéta son geste plusieurs fois sous les râles de son partenaire … Peu de temps après, l'actif ne sortait plus entièrement du passif et trouva un rythme régulier de ses coups de reins les deux hommes partagés leurs plaisirs dans plusieurs râles masculins et quelques gémissements discrets. L'acteur s'était redressé et massait dès à présent les épaules de l'étudiant.

Rapidement, les deux sex-friend changèrent de position. Cooper s'allongea sur le dos et Sebastian s'agenouilla entre les hanches fermes de son partenaire. Doucement il s'appuya sur la verge en dessous de lui, qui était tenu droite par Cooper. Sebastian reprit un rythme régulier de vas et viens un fois que le membre de son partenaire est atteint sa prostate. Au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minutes, le jeune homme déversa sa semence sur les muscles saillant de Cooper. Ce dernier se retira, défit le préservatif, il commença à se masturber mais Sebastian l'embrassa avant de descendre vers son sexe en suivant son bras puissant. L'étudiant desserra les doigts de son sex-friend et posa la langue sur le gland rouge d'excitation que les doigts serrés juste avant, après quelques léchouilles, il prit en bouche cette partie et joua avec jusqu'à ce que l'acteur verse son sperme dans sa bouche.

Sebastian resta, le lendemain, chez Cooper. Même si l'acteur avait un rendez-vous l'après-midi, l'étudiant resterai afin de pouvoir se reposer. En effet, la nuit avait été courte pour le couple de sex-friend. Cooper s'était levé de bonne heure comme à son habitude, or cette fois il s'était levé pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, Sebastian a donc été réveiller par la délicieuse odeur du café frais et des viennoiseries chaudes. Il faut dire qu'avec la nuit qu'il a eut, son estomac demandait qu'une chose : être rempli. En se levant il était complètement amorphe, un bon café et une douche froide l'avaient réveillés même si la douche froide avait finit torride.

Quand le jeune homme repensa à se qu'il avait dit la veille : « Profiter du temps qui leurs restait ensemble. » Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Cooper l'aurai devancer sur cela … quatre fois au cours de la nuit et la douche le matin. Au moins, aucun des deux hommes ne pouvaient se plaindre de ne pas être satisfait ou d'être frustré. L'étudiant comme l'acteur étaient comblé. Le sexe est bon, pas de prise de tête. Cooper savait que dans un sens son frère en souffrait mais même s'il a fait part à l'élaboration de cette relation, Sebastian avait choisit de son propre chef. Lui, appréciait surtout la qualité '' sans pris de tête '' mais Blaine restait quand même présent, plus ou moins dans son esprit mais il connaissait ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas les refuser juste les atténuer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! <strong>

**Me revoilà depuis le temps je me suis permis de vous faire un chapitre un peu plus grand, j'espère que vous allez aimer et que vous ne serez pas déçu de l'attente. Par ce coup, je vous souhaites une bonne année et mes meilleurs vœux. J'espère toujours vous avoir au cours de cette année et de toujours vous plaire :D. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette reprise surtout si vous avez été déçu ou pas. **

**SSBACA.**


End file.
